Telling No
by mickeykity.413
Summary: When Kyouya suffers stroke number 2, Haruhi sees her error after Kemi comes to talk to her. But what goes around, always comes back to Kyouya! Now others want answers, real bad! FINISHED!
1. Dad's Strokes

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or its character. The children of the Host members I own though! This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kemi had been afraid that her father's low blood pressure would be the doom to him. It seemed that it was it was about to happen though as she received a note from Uncle Tamaki to come to the main office.

_I hope that one day his own children rebel against him and then I wouldn't have to see him again. _But as much Kemi often hoped they would but the soon to be done with Ouran High senior and going to Tokyo Kasei University in less than a month, Kemi held high hope that this visit would be some how good. She was sure that the idiot wanted to chat with her but she never expected to see her mother there as well.

"Mother! What's wrong?" she asked pushing up her glasses, sensing that there was something was wrong. A door opened behind her and Spike came to her side.

"What the hell I was taking a test! A rather important test – "

"Would you two just listen; you're father has fainted at work about and has gone into a coma. We aren't sure if he'll make it though this one," explained Uncle Tamaki, he holding Haruhi as she lightly cried on his arm. The two children only held worried expressions and fear.

"Will he be alright?" asked Spike who was holding his sister's arm.

Haruhi looked down at her children and nodded.

"I hope so, all we can do is be there for him! Now come off back to class, then tomorrow we'll go visit him," she said thanking Tamaki for the comfort and ushering them back to their classes. After returning them to class and apologizing for their absence, their teachers only nodded and went back to teaching. On her way out of the school, she passed by the Third Music Room. Curiously she opened the door and saw that the door hadn't changed since she had graduated. The floor looked like it hadn't been touched in many days, if not years. A sharp male voice brought to back to reality.

"What are you doing here Mrs. Ohtori?" asked the oldest Hitachiin boy, his orange hair flopping in the air. He wore a gym suit and he seem to be looking for her.

"Oh Tenko-kun, what are you doing out of class?"

"I got a note from my Dad but it seems that he's not here yet," he said showing the note.

"Typical Hikaru, give him at least twenty minutes, then he'll be here," said Haruhi watching the boy walk off, she remembering all the times that she had waited on his father to come.

Finally returning back home, she began to cry knowing that Kyouya may or may not come out of the coma, he having at least four since he left Ouran.

"Umm Madam?"

Sakuto appeared at the door and she handed Haruhi a letter from the hospital. Telling the women to put it on the table, Haruhi stood to find the house rather quite. She hated that. She hated when Kyouya was off on business trips, when the children were at school having fun, she hated her life at the moment. Getting the courage to even go to the letter, Haruhi found herself crying.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Haruhi had never cried that much in her life, ever. She watched as doctor's tried to get Kyouya's breathing back, but after failed attempts she watched as her husband had somehow started to breath again. Running down to him, she grabbed his hand and demanded him to live.

"Damn it you, you don't die on me! We still have our lives to be together! Kyouya, please don't leave me!"

The raven haired man, opened his eyes and reached out to stroke his wife's tear-struck face.

"Don . . . don't wor . . . ry about me . . . I'll always . . ."

"Always what Kyouya?" Haruhi listened to the machine beginning to beep slower, but she refused to admit it.

"I . . have a family that I . . ."

"KYOUYA!" she screamed seeing the last word his lips formed. Though the word was not spoken she knew what it was, it was love, and she knew that he did.

"Kyouya . . . no . . . you can't . . ." she sobbed, not knowing that Tamaki had brought Kemi and Spike there, they being much higher then she could see.

"Dad," whispered Kemi, feeling her own tears beginning to shed. Spike had already let go and was crying on the floor. Kemi watched as even Uncle Tamaki was trying to hold in, his hands on his mouth. A doctor came up to them asked who they were.

"Sorry, I'm Tamaki Suoh and I was escorting these two to see their father, but I guess that won't be happening," he answered his tears now coming to surface.

"Oh, these two are Ohtori's children? I see sir, well can you all come with me then, Mrs Ohtori is waiting for you," he said taking them down to where Haruhi was at.

Haruhi was still holding Kyouya's hand even after the doctors had told her to leave, but then again you don't argue with an Ohtori. After shouting at them, they left and in came a cry of "MOM" to her. She turned to see Spike ran at her.

"MOM, what happened to Dad?"

"He . . . he . . . umm . . pasted on," she answered holding her son, see her daughter had turned away and wasn't looking at her.

"Kemi come here," she asked kindly, but the girl didn't turn. Tamaki even looked at her and asked her to go to her mother.

"No," she mumbled at Uncle Tamaki.

"Why?" he asked reaching an arm around her.

"I don't want to my dad dead," then she ran out of the room neither adults knew what to do.

"You think she'll be okay?" said Haruhi knowing where she was going.

"I don't know but I hope that she is alright," said Tamaki panting Spike who had been sobbing in his mother's lap. Neither seemed to noticed that the machine had begun to beep again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: This was a very hard story to start. So I figured that I would make it a sequel to Simple Lies. This will be a bit of a strange story for awhile, because the boy's will think that Kyouya is unconscious for the time, and they will try to get Haruhi to be their's. Really sick really but Kyouya's alright so everyone knows.


	2. Past and Present

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or its characters. This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kaoru rubbed his eyes having been sitting in the dark from watching a movie, opening the door of his large condo to the sight of the oldest Ohtori child standing there, her face covered in tears.

"Kemi, what's wrong?"

Kemi only ran to him and hugged him, making the younger twin become severely uneasy at her touch, though he was usually fine to his roommate's daughter.

"I don't want to see that fucking evil idiot!" she muttered loudly looking up at him with those big brown eyes exact as her mother's.

_Oh Tono,_ Kaoru thought realizing that the rumors about Kyouya were true. "Look Kemi, you can't stay here, I can't afford –"

"KAORU, PLEASE LET ME STAY!"

Kaoru stared at her, becoming defeated at her words. Allowing her in, Kaoru wrapped his arms around the crying girl and just held her as she calmed down. Once she had, he took her to the his bedroom and told her to sleep.

"Where will you sleep?" she asked as she put her glasses on the side table.

"I've got a spare futon," he sighed knowing that if Kyouya or Haruhi found out that their daughter was sleeping in his bed . . . He wished not to try to imagine Kyouya's face. Also he had to worry what his roommate would say to her visit. "Hey Kemi, I'm going to the store. You want anything?"

"No, I'm fine Kaoru," she yawn snuggling herself in the blankets more.

Kaoru watching the eighteen year old fall asleep, but what had him worried was why she came to him. He had no children, hell he wasn't married, and his reasons weren't exactly to be said to the other Host members. All he was to her was her designer for her clothing, _that was all!_

As he grabbed a basket at the store, he remembered how he and Hikaru had fell apart when the Host Club dissolved for good and everything that happened between Hikaru and Kyouya (which ended up a tie, because Haruhi and Renge told him to stop fighting). He concluded it was after Hikaru was released during third year, but after his nephew Tenko was born, the older twin had refused to speak to him. Passing by a small stand, he stopped smiling as a memory came to him that had been the true reason that Hikaru had stopped speak to him.

_Two years after exiting Ouran_

Kaoru was happy for the most part, since after all, his high price fashions of women's appeal had launched at a fancy Paris runway for the first time. Resulting with his launch, every major company wanted him. The twenty year old talked about his designs with sophisticated people only for him to realize the growing absence of a partner in his life. He quickly wandered in a endless life of finding the right woman who all just wanted his fame, to which he learned he no longer wanted the female body. His attention was increasingly more aware to the males that he met at parties whether in Tokyo, Paris, London, etc.

Desperately wanting to rid himself of his memories of Host days, he tried at least to kept contact with Haruhi, thus he watching Kemi and designing her clothes since age five. Openly admitting his likeness to men, Kaoru joyfully cried when Haruhi said she wasn't worried for him, (her dad being one!) and that she would always be his friend. How he felt when it was said internationally that he was in to men, his fans soon were supporting him, and he couldn't be prouder. But Hikaru was still not talking to him.

He entered his first gay bar since his senior dare at age twenty-four, but Kaoru somehow felt relaxed ordering his drink. Around him their were men dancing with others and finally one approached him.

"Hey, you wanna dance?"

Kaoru took the man's hand and flirted his way with him. Later he ended up on his knees before the man.

"What is your name by the way?" Kaoru asked feeling the pain of his virgin ass being violated.

"It's . . ." said the man, but Kaoru didn't hear as they panted their way through the night. All he remembered of the man was his blond hair that he never saw again.

_Present Store_

"Sir?"

Kaoru looked up from the magazines, one having him on it. He looked at the female speaking to him.

"Yes?"

"OH MY GOD! Kaoru Hitachiin! Can I have your autograph, please?"

Smiling at the girl, he picked up the magazine with him on it and signed it. Giving her the money for the magazine, he waved bye to her. Arriving home, he saw that another car had parked in his spot. When he opened the door he saw Hunny sitting on the couch eating a bag of chips, his daughter fast asleep on a blanket on the floor. Kemi was still asleep in the bedroom, but when Hunny looked up at Kaoru, he saw that older boy was curious.

"Kaoru, why's Kemi here? Kyouya would get mad if he knew," said

"She's going though pain with the whole coma-thing at the moment and I seem to be the one more comforting. I don't see how," he said putting away the food he brought. Hunny stepping carefully over Candece, standing beside Kaoru who had entered one of the many guest rooms.

"I thought Candece had decorated this room for her?"

"I told not to for a couple days, till we go and buy the furniture, or I would ground her. Why's she in your bed?"

"Kemi fell asleep there but I plan on just sleeping on the couch. I'll give Candece the extra futon as I threw hers away by accident yesterday!" joked Kaoru.

Hunny said goodnight and went to the bathroom to shower leaving Kaoru to himself outside. He lit up a cigarette and before he lit it, the blonde head of Candece appeared at his elbow.

"Mr. Hitachiin? Are you okay?" He nodded to her and asked her to get the extra futon and to sleep next to her father. She turned rubbing her eyes and after a final drag from the thing, he too went inside to sleep.

_Hunny's POV_

Hunny awoke the next morning noticing Kaoru outstretched body on the couch. He began making tea when a scream rang though the house. Running to the sound, he found Candece holding onto her rabbit and pointing at Kemi.

"DADDY! THERE'S A STRANGER IN MR. HITACHIIN'S BED!"

"SHUT UP, YOU ANNOYING BLONDE!!" yelled Kemi, her temper must like Kyouya's after Tamaki awoke him to go to that commoner expo thing. _Those were the good days, _thought Hunny_._ He dragged the girls into the living room and told them to be quiet. Kaoru had awoken during the screams but he fell into the floor, his hair everywhere. He told Hunny to leave his breakfast on the table when Hunny left for work.

"You two need to shower after eating and then get to Ouran," instructed Hunny to Kemi, who was crossing her arms and muttering something, and to Candece who was cuddling her bunny.

Both nodded and were off to school within the following two hours. Waving goodbye to them, Hunny cleaned the kitchen that Kaoru had made. Seeing the boy still asleep, he left the food where he asked and left.

Hunny opened the bakery he owned at nine each morning for his employees to begin working, he would later return for the later shifts. He was stopped however this morning, by a women who was asking for a get-well cake. It would have been fine, if it hadn't been Haruhi.

"Hunny-sempai?"

"Haru-chan?" Hunny took her to his office. She was ready to cry, he could tell. "So what brings you here?"

"I was wanting to ask how you managed since your wife's death?"

"I got through somehow. With Candece, since she was so young when it happened, it was harder to deal with her constant crying later but now, she's just daddy's little girl!"

Haruhi just nodded and left leaving Hunny to a mountain of papers that were present on his desk. He sighed knowing that his plan for her to be his way back in high school, was a small little bit within his grasp.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: So sorry for the long delay, I was with my fiancé. But here is the second chapter! There might be some confusion to why Hunny and Kaoru live together but that will be explode later in the story! They are just roommates, not lovers!

Here's a quest for you readers: Who was the blonde that Kaoru was with?


	3. Hints and Cheats

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or it's character. The children of the Host members I own though, which sounds weird! This is fan made!

Congratulations to JenSoma for getting the question right! Though it will not be explained in the story for awhile but figured I would ask for that then, for a hint to the readers!

Here's chapter three for ya!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_Haru-chan_" remembered Mori of the woman that he wanted in life. He watched his son, Satsuni, practice kendo as he recalled his high school days. Since Candece's birth, he had become less protective of the Haninozuka's daughter once she began to cry a lot, much like Hunny did at that age (Mori was after all a quiet child!). The birth of his own child had been enough for Mori to handle, along with the constant mishaps that his marriage brought. Satsuni was currently winning at his practice match. Mori called the class together and stated they were done.

"Thank you!" called the students.

"Well done Satsuni, you did well today," he said noticing that Candece was by the wall holding her ankle. Walking to her, Satsuni beat him to her, the younger one examining her for injures.

"Are you okay?" Satsuni asked.

"Yes," she lied wincing at his touch.

"Why are you hurt? I set today's lesson for you to be light," commented Mori seeing that she wasn't fake this. He picked her up and took her to the main house, where he saw his wife. The women stared at him, then promptly walked back up the stairs. He continued to the guest room living room, where his personal doctor was at.

"Ah, Mister Morinozuka, who do we have here? Oh, Little Miss Candece!"

"Takashi, I got into a fight with Ohtori yesterday, because I wanted Mr. Hitachiin's old bedroom! Daddy said I still had to come to practice!"

_Ohtori's with Mitsukuni ? _he thought knowing that Hunny was living with Kaoru for the last few years. Mori handed the small girl to the doctor, her ankle being properly wrapped and telling her to not return till it had healed completely.

"BUT DADDY SAID I HAD TO COME!" she shrieked causing all the men in the room to put their fingers in their ears. Satsuni fell to the floor at shock, he realizing that he would have to watch over her, by now he was begging his father to not do so.

"No you're a Morinozuka," he said turning from them, thanking the doctor for having helped.

"Candece, your father is stubborn," he said addressing the small blonde, she had stopped crying and was using crutches. "He'll do what I'll say when it comes to kendo, I'm only doing it for your own benefit. As your family I care a lot about you, but as your teacher, I must be strict to injuries. Take the days off, it won't hurt you!"

Candece nodded her head and Satsuni took her to the car. Mori leaned back on the couch admiring what he had accomplished in life between him and the former Host members. His wife may not like it but his first choice was never her. He actually despised the women. But how Kyouya and his damn family beat them all at their own games. He remembered when Haruhi's child was born, the havoc that resulted with it, he also remembering the personal battle he held to kill Kyouya on the spot, when he found out who the father was to the adorable girl, now known as Kemi Fujioka Ohtori.

Mori remembered when his son was born and how much alike Satsuni was to Kemi, inside he imagined that they were a family, but he kept to himself. He felt ashamed that Satsuni wasn't from Haruhi. Perverted, you would say his thoughts were when they came about Haruhi, but Mori often found himself far from his wife, his hand acting out his thoughts. Disgusting, would be how the others would be described of him, but he cared not about their thoughts. He knew that the others thought the same, only Mori was more private about it. Mori stayed with his protocol and never stepped out of line, ever.

He understood that upon recent that the Shadow King's health had weakened and the once happy couple had begun to fight and slowly were dissolving like the Host Club did. His family never knew his true desires, never probably imagined that the Silent Type wanted the girl they all wanted. Hell, his own wife currently, he was ready to divorce (the cheating bitch!). But Mori had all the evidence he needed if he want to get the women out of his house. He after all had a few good spies and a great surveillance system installed throughout the house because of her.

Satsuni tugged his father's sleeve bring him back to reality.

"Father are you going out again, to avoid Mother?"

"Yes, but before hand I wish to speak with my lawyer about this. I'm rather tried of having her cheating on her family. It's quite unprofessional of her."

Mori stood up, still the six foot man he was, and walked out, his cup of tea still warm on the table.

_God I wish that Haruhi will be mine this time after all the ways of the world are made by laws, and she's my lawyer!_

Mori smiled knowing that even Kyouya didn't know that!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tamaki hated that his wife was a spoiled as he and that their twins were even more so then they. The older one, a boy, was blond and had bright green eyes like his mother's.

"Suzaku! Give that back!" yelled the younger one, a girl with blonde hair too, but the bright purple color as her father's shone in the early morning light. Like Candece Haninozuka, Reneé Suoh had inherited much of her father's traits. Tamaki watched them fight over the bacon, finally hearing hinted defeat in his son's voice.

"Father, why is she so obnoxious?"

"I was that way and Reneé is much like me. Please stop fighting and get ready for school," he begged despising the morning meeting he had to attend later.

"Suzaku do well on your exams today!" he encouraged him knowing he detested Spike Ohtori (ranked first), he second.

"If I beat him, then I want a month to see Grandmother Anna-Sophie!" then he promptly left, his suitcase hitting him in the back.

"You get to anyway," muttered Tamaki, standing too, and leaving to the bathroom. Though his job was technically what his father's was, he found a surprised looking women in his bath.

"Oh Tamaki!" said his wife who was happily motioning for him to join her. Striping himself of his clothing, he edged into the water seeing how pale he was. _DAMN FRENCH IN ME!_ His wife scooted to him, her blonde hair flowing behind her. She kissed him sweetly but Tamaki wrapped his long arms around her ignoring the beat of his heart. They sat there until all the bubbles were gone when she spoke to him.

"Tamaki why did you marry me?" she asked of him.

"Because I love you and you remind me of someone!" he said tickling her underside of her breast. Mrs. Suoh turned to face him, with it her expression.

"Who? Mrs. Ohtori?" she demanded her eyes narrowing with anger.

"No NO! Haruhi's my best friend's wife!" he said getting up, trying to run away but she caught his arm.

"Either you love me or not Tamaki Suoh! If it is not me then you better say goodbye to Suzaku and Reneé!"

Tamaki, defeated sinking into the bath, letting his wife leave. He had done it, he finally admitting his love for Haruhi to one of two people he had hoped to never say it to; his best friend Kyouya, and the person who has threatened him with his own children, his wife of thirteen years.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: this was done a few days ago but I never got around to typing it. Sorry! Here's the question for the next chapter: Who will be the first to make a move to have Haruhi?

Here are you options: Kaoru, Hunny, Mori, or Tamaki! Good luck!


	4. Stops and Gos

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or its character. This is fan made!

Congratulations Ash292 to for getting the question right! Remember if you get it right, then you'll have your name here at the beginning of chapters! So kept reviewing!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What am I to do about Hikaru?"

"Have you told him about Kyouya's health?"

"No, because I don't want him to leave me for that like the rest of you are!"

Tamaki smiled knowing confidently that Hikaru was not playing part in the recent get-Haruhi-as-wife game didn't include him. He half-wondered if he should act but after enjoying lunch with Renge, he relaxed on the subject.

"So what did your wife say when she found out?"asked Renge avoiding to say the name to not provoke him in a fit.

"She threaten me with Suzaku and Reneé."

Renge laughed seeing his point to not fight back with the Suoh women, after all she knew why Tamaki was focused to marry the once happy girl. She looked up as Tamaki sighed, his eyes closed.

"I would go after Haruhi but after telling her, I kept playing an image in my head (**1**) of Kyouya and Haruhi in high school. It was before Haruhi got pregnant but when Kyouya went to hospital for choking on his food. I remember finding him alone in his room, but his hand disappeared on the other side of the bed holding Haruhi's hand. She was so small that she was completely hidden on the other side. It was the first time that I was ever afraid of them both. I knew that it was not my place to stop them. Slowly I saw my own games backfiring, thus me getting involved with everything about Kemi"

Renge sipped her tea and listened to former Host King tell his past to her, she too remembering those days, but more on Hikaru than him. She remembered that Hikaru, too, gave up his games once it was clear that Kyouya had won, that was when he started to like her instead. The then seventeen year old Renge was delighted that the older Hitachiin twin was to be her baby's father, but like Haruhi, she too scared that she would have no one.

Hearing some movement from Tamaki, her attention was brought to a wallet sized photo of the group photo taken just before Kyouya's recent stroke (**2**).

Everyone was smiling; each Ohtori, each Suoh, each Hitachiin, both Haninozuka, and the Morinozukas, each holding the prize of their lives, knowing that the biggest one was right in the middle, with a blonde and red head. They knew that all the adult men in the photo wanted Haruhi but as they saw only one had succeeded.

And that was Kyouya.

"I give up Renge."

"Get up what Tamaki?" she asked standing to leave.

"My teenage desires of what I'll never have. I have my own family to worry over that I love and care about," said Tamaki, finally he frown turning to a smile. He paid for the meal and the two left. Getting into the limo, Renge didn't response until they reached the Hitachiin Mansion.

"I know it's hard to forget feelings but you can do it. Hikaru did and I'm glad for it! Haruhi and I fought some after right before Tenko was born, but since we have slowly become friends again."

Renge gave Tamaki a hug, assuring him she met good and that everything would pass over.

"Thank you Renge, for everything you offer to me!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Haru-chan," a moan came from Hunny after removing Haruhi's shirt. The smallest excuse of her visiting him at the shop was enough to make the blond take his dare of eighteen years. Inviting her back to his condo (the one he shared wit Kaoru), he double checked to make sure no one, that include their own daughters. Seeing they weren't, he kissed his past lies and desires to her, finding his innocent behavior completely wrong. He, however, completely ignored it.

"Senpai!"

Hunny let go her breast he was licking and noticed she was pointing at a photo frame on his dresser. It was of her at her graduation, two baby girl's in each of their arms (Kemi in Haruhi's, Candece in Hunny's).

"I forgot how close in age they are," giggled Haruhi placing it back on its spot.

"Everyday I hoped that one day that would be us, but," said Hunny returning to his fun.

Haruhi turned to him ignoring that she was half-naked, married to the richest of the former Host members, and having the adorable blond boy holding her so preciously.

"Haruhi, will you say my name, like you did long ago?"

"Senpai, you know the greatest man I've ever known, tried so hard to find his feelings. He never stepped from duty as a Haninozuka. Though we called him Hunny-senpai, inside I called him Mitsukuni!'

Hunny leant down locking lips with her, the smallest amount of space to sing to the woman who made the song true.

_Did I cry in the night?_

_Did I long to see you tight?_

_Did I wake wanting you,_

_Yes I did (__**3**__)_

_Do I recall everyday _

_How you took, my breath away (_Haruhi gasped as Hunny entered her with slow pace.)

_Do I remember loving you, (_Hunny thrusted a bit fast, lowering his lips onto hers, kissing her softly.)

_Yes I do._

"Senpai," moaned Haruhi finally after eighteen years seeing the pain, he had been through seeing her be with Kyouya. Kissing him to make him stop singing, they continued until both heard the outcry of Kaoru's voice and the sound two bickering girls apparently neither winning their battle.

"Mitsukuni! (**4**)"

"Hang on!"

Hunny handed Haruhi's skirt to her, quickly then dressing himself into his pants and buttoning his shirt. Checking to make sure that she was fully clothed, they walked into the dining area. Kaoru was surprised that Haruhi was beside the blond but he ignored it as Kemi stared at her mother with disbelief and what would appear as disgust.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing!"

Kaoru turned announcing lunch was ready but saw he had stumbled across the crossfire between mother and daughter. "Umm, Kemi? Haruhi? Can you just eat, so that I have less to clean later."

Watching the two Ohtori women ignore each other, Hunny saw it would be hard for him to make Kemi like him since she and Candece hadn't gone well because of Kemi's sudden stay. Hunny only sighed hoping that the others weren't trying to get Haruhi. How wrong he was about his own cousin.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: this was written in the middle of the night a couple of nights ago, but it wasn't until now typed since my parents made the choice for my family to clean the attic and basement. That took me all day for each, plus I had to rearrange my own room to clear my desk for school coming up (BOO )

There are some numbers in the story so here's what they mean:

1. see chapter 6 in Simple Lies for what happened

2. see chapter 15 in Simple Lies for the event that Tamaki is telling

3. the song that Hunny is singing is called _Yes I do _by Rascal Flatts. However the first part of the song in the story is in past tense, but in the song it's in present tense.

4. It would have been read with Kaoru yelling out "Hunny", but that sounds funny since he and Hunny aren't together!

Here's the question for the next chapter: Who says this line?

"Say my name not his," says .

Hints would give it away. Will update after I get home from school on Friday!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	5. Say My Name, Not His

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or its characters. This is fan made!

Congraulations to sonata hirano and JenSoma, for the first place to getting the question. 3rd place goes to Ash292 for having said one of the names! Good Job to both! OH, to sonata hirano to your comment about Haruhi being a slut, well . . . it only gets worse in this chapter! On would to the story!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I want to see Haruhi Fujioka!"

"Mrs. _Ohtori_ is not in at the moment sir! Come back later!"

Mori had been waiting for a hour and a half at Haruhi's office. He was growing tired of waiting on her. Flashing out his cell phone he rang before he finished dialing the number.

"Hello Mitsukuni," he said into the thing. "What do you need?"

"I need you to pick up Haruhi's legal papers on her marriage. I think there is a mistake," he asked sounding too out of character even for Mori to hear in his private life.

"Why, might I ask?"

"Well because I'm trying to make her mine! Fuck, Kyouya's condition now is the only change I have to make her the proper Haninozuka she is suppose to be!"

Mori teeth clenched knowing that the games has started without his knowing. "I'm sorry Mitsukuni, but I will not do that. I want her as mine and this time I will be fighting instead of watching you and others win her heart!"

He promptly hung up the small thing and received odd looks from everyone around. A tap came to his shoulder and he looked down to see Haruhi there, her big brown eyes looking so confused to his conversation on the phone.

"Ah, I need to talk to you."

"Okay," she said taking him to her main office. "What you need Mori-senpai?"

"Well I need divorce papers."

Haruhi looked up with surprise at his request. Puzzled, she still the paper work and handed it to him to fill out. It read:

_After my marriage to my current wife of nine years, that I reluctantly was drug into after my son's birth (Satsuni Morinozuka) on May 20, ten years ago. I wish to annul my marriage as I discovered that my current wife has been having an affair for the past two years. I wish to have a more better woman as a wife, but she in question is rather a task in its self. _

_X(signed) Takashi Morinozuka_

Mori watched wide eyed as she sipped her tea, praying that she hadn't seen what he put in it. Inside Mori knew that drugging Haruhi was the less effective way to achieve his goals, while he was certain that Mitsukuni had already made his move on her early that day (it now being four in the afternoon).

"Kyouya-senpai?" she asked standing up and walking to him clearly confused.

"Yeah,_ shit I'm caught now_" he answered then thought praying he hadn't given her more than she can handle.

"Did you grow a lot over the last few days? I swear you're more muscular now!"

Mori melted at her touch, knowing that she was only reacting with the drug. Haruhi wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him tenderly.

"Haruhi your employees?"

Absently telling them to all go home at that very moment, she turned back with lust in her eyes. Forgetting all miseries he held, he responded to kiss her feverish as she was to his rough ones. His hands traveled up her still small waist past her raising hips right up to her perky breasts, her nipples hardening at his rough touch.

"Kyouya," she moaned.

"Say my name not his," demanded Mori pushing the files from her desk and nearly the computer too. Ripping open her shirt, he saw those wonderful twins and promptly put his mouth or hand on each. She twisted under him. Mori pulled off his belt and watched to be sure that the women was conscious.

"Kyouya," she moaned again.

"Say my name!" he demanded again lifting her skirt and unzipping his pants. He understood that the drug was probably confusing her to make him appear as Kyouya, but how can dark hair and smokey black eyes be the exact as that asshole. Thought he felt a tingle of guilt as her foot swung upward bumping aganist his large erection, it already dangerously waiting for it master to enter her.

"Say my name Haruhi!"

Not hearing an answer, he thrusted in and waited for her to adjust to his size (he didn't spend years thinking he was small, but then again, it's Mori I speak off!). Seeing the pain expression turn to pleasure, he continued only softer these times.

"Say my name, Haruhi!" he said with a thrust at each and every word.

Her desk was shaking at their weight but Mori cared not as all he wanted was for her to scream him name, and he was damn determined to hear his name. Not that man who had stolen her long ago and marked her as his, producing a child with her and changing the course of life, he knew of. Loosening her grip on the desk, he saw a Haruhi that was looked up at him, those brown appearing like they wanted to cry. With the last bit of energy he had, he pulled back almost completely making Haruhi look down at the gaping space between them and back at Mori's smokey eyes, that could confuse her any day.

Haruhi wasn't stupid, she just was tried of refusing the boy's at their wishes. After enduring the closeness she held with Hunny earlier, she was certain that the once silent giant would be eat her out to have her. She wasn't dumb, she was ranked first leaving Ouran, so she wasn't stupid. But what had Haruhi doing what she was, was not the drugs that Mori made of her drink, but because she and Kyouya hadn't in a long time and she was ready to divorce Kyouya for constant fighting all the time.

Mori had stopped to stare at her as she sat in thought, but he muttered something but she didn't hear what it was, so Mori repeated himself in no more than a whisper.

"Say my name Haruhi, or else."

Again she didn't answer as she knew her just reward, that having a firm hard cock inside her would make her scream his name. But Mori wasn't seeing this run though her head and he slammed into her causing them to both release in/around/onto the other.

"MORI-SENPAI!"

Haruhi shot from her laying position and held him as he pulled out of her completely seeing the damage his long legs caused. He lowered her body back to it's laying form and took it to himself to lick up anything he wanted, that primary being the swollen clit she had now. She wiggled at the feeling, but she nearly wiggled away. So he grabbed around her bottom so she wouldn't get away.

"Mori-senpai, why?" she panted to him as his skillful tongue had its way to her.

"Why what?" he asked surfacing enough to answer, ignoring the temptation to jump back on her desk and have a second, third, fourth tries fun(!).

"Why didn't you tell me along that you cared about me before now, instead of breaking nearly everything in my office?"

Mori surfaced whipping his mouth and bring his finger to her chin. He brought her up into a sitting position and kissing her so gently.

"Because then and now we are both married but not to each other. That's why I want those papers so we can be together, forever. I'll never made you question when I love you, because I will always do so. Quite unlike that worthless man who has you now."

Haruhi looked up at his like a puppy and nodded then falling back onto the desk, a deep sign from her came.

"You know I know that you drugged me."

Mori stopped dropping her shirt he was going to give back. Turning guilty at him, she however wrapped her arms around his well-built stomach kissing it to make him stare down at her.

"Guess I gave too little of it," said Mori leaning down to kiss her as a gentlemen would a lady. "Rather I got a plentiful reward for such a small doze too!"

Haruhi watched as they cleaned the room and removed the scent that they had done anything. Opening her door, she lead him out, confirming that she would get those papers though quickly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: This was written a few days ago but finally typed on my computer as my parents wanted to clean the house, and I mean the whole house (attic and basement). All in all the updates will come at a slower rate as school is starting. I will have the written form probably days in advance as my classes will get boring after a month, but it will a tough take to actually type it on the computer while doing some research paper as well! (JK!)

Here the question for the next chapter!: Which person will explain the recent events of the other Host members to Kyouya since I finally made decision to get the Shadow King up(!, poor Kyouya's health is fucked at the moment! Sorry for foul language.).


	6. Kyouya Awakes To Rude News

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or its characters. This is fan made!

Congratulation to JenSoma and sonata hirano for getting the question right! A note to everyone here a breakdown of what the stat on each Host members:

Tamaki: Quit as he sees _his_ family more important.

Hunny: Made his move but (read chapter for his stature)

Mori: Current one having affair with Haruhi (yeah, I made her a slut, sorry Haruhi fans(.

Kaoru: Gay, but is too observant for his own good.

Hikaru: Married to Renge but never really played a part in this story, sorry(.

Kyouya: I WAKE HIM UP! READ BEFORE FOR MORE!!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Ten days later_

Kyouya opened his eyes to see white dots everywhere. His doctor was poking him in the side causing him to jump a bit. Receiving help, he found himself being sat up properly.

"Kyouya, how do you feel?" asked the doctor.

"Like shit, what you think Doc?" he joked taking a sip of the water he was handed. A knock came to the door about an hour later, and from it Kyouya saw Kaoru.

"Visitors aren't allowed!" said the Head nurse who was unwrapping his arm (apparently he fell on it when he collapsed).

"It's alright, he can stay," said Kyouya.

The nurse nodded and left the men to themselves. Kaoru didn't start speaking like Kyouya thought he would but he offered him some water. He smiled at Kyouya and rose his hand to show he had a drink.

"So how's my family?"

"Not so good," said Kaoru taking a drink of his soda. "I think that you need to quickly return to your house."

Kyouya's eyebrows arched up curiously. "How come? Haruhi not been a naughty girl has she?"

"Even that I'm not sure on that. I've been visiting every other day to check on you since all this started and Kemi, I swear she hates Candece! They keep fighting over who gets which room at my condo!"

"Where has she been this whole time? She has exams soon!"

By now Kyouya had stood grabbing the back of the gown he wore to cover his bum. He knew that Kaoru was into guys but he was certain that he was never attracted to him. Reaching for his boxers and jeans, he was helped by Kaoru who only wore a sad expression.

"Kyouya, you know –"

"My daughter should be at home studying not with her designer to escape this! And Haruhi, she's I don't know where and on that –" he stopped noticing that he was shaking not from fear of his family whereabouts, but because he got himself worked up. The Head nurse came back and dropped her tray demanding him to sit down. Kyouya turned to her and though Kaoru couldn't see it, he knew it was _do what I want or die_ look. Smirking because he somehow watched the Shadow King leave the hospital without signing to be released and without a shirt on.

"KAORU, WHERE IS YOUR CAR!"

"Hang on I'll pull it around, just put your shirt on."

Kyouya was irritated that women were gasping at him but he couldn't help it, he was built to be fit after all he was a doctor. A young one (probably about twenty) with blonde hair approached him when he walked out from the main doors.

"Hi, I'm Melly! Are you Kyouya Ohtori?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, if you are then I would like to ask you something about being a doctor, as I'm getting my degree in it!"

"There's not much to it, just remember how to properly take steps to healing a patient is the only worry for you," he said feeling a bit more eased at her closeness. He admired her green eyes as they looked down at the notepad she held. Apparently she was truly wanting to know about being a doctor. Instead he handed her his doctor card and told her to make an appointment for private tutor sessions, but he found her big smile reminding of his wife.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Ohtori! I will do that!"

Kyouya entered into Kaoru's car and received a grin from the younger twin. "She wanted to know how to be a doctor."

Arriving at the condo, Kyouya entered to find Kemi holding a kendo stick, it landing on Candece's head. Neither the stick or the blonde who was complaining that all she wanted was some of the cake, Kemi however turned to her father thinking he was someone else but she stopped herself before speaking the name. Kyouya was shocked that she resembled Mori with the thing.

"DAD?!"

"What do you think you're doing?"

Kemi smirked, swinging the kendo stick onto the hollow of her neck and grinned ever bigger. "Why would you care, Father? Even Mother has forgotten you!"

His teeth clenched at her statement, but he hid the action poorly. "Why aren't you home? You are an Ohtori!"

"Maybe if you actually stopped to look around, you would see your so called precious family is leaving you! You know Mother was even here last week and where were you? HUH! In the hospital recovering from your sixteen hour days at you five year job!"

"STOP LYING ABOUT YOUR MOTHER! Don't make up stories about your mother," said Kyouya shaking his head at her statements. _Haruhi wouldn't do that, less of all with my friends_, his mind thought praying that it was not true, but feeling that since Kemi had never lied to him before, it made him mad. Kemi turned back to Candece and went to find her as she had disappeared somewhere.

Kyouya reached onto his pocket for his cell phone only to not find it. Asking Kaoru to use his, he dialed Tamaki's main mansion number, a number he had engraved into his memory because the idiot had his.

"Hello, Suoh residence?"

"Is Tamaki there?"

"May I ask who is calling for him?"

"Kyouya Ohtori" he answered annoyed.

"Oh, Kyouya! It's Michelle, Tamaki's wife! He's at Ouran right now but I hope you are well," she said though her voice was a bit fuzzy. _She's probably screening the call,_ he thought hearing a almost silent beep in the very back of her voice.

"Ah, I see, well maybe you can answer my question then; has Tamaki been to see my wife in the last few days?"

"No, I don't he hasn't. I know he had lunch with Renge a few days ago but that was the only female he's been near, well except his employees! Personally Kyouya I think Haruhi is having an affair but I could just be over protective of him since we had a fight. But you take care, my daughter needs the phone."

Thanking her for the time, he hung up the phone to find that Kaoru had started to make dinner. It was chopped chicken bits with cream of mushroom and rice over that (or under, however he served it). It reminded him of Haruhi's cooking, and the small reminder made him reach for the paprika to hand to Kaoru. The younger boy picked up the small object from his hand but stopped realizing he hadn't picked it up.

"Did you just hand this to me?"

"I'm sorry but that is my favorite meal that she cooks," he remembered the nights rarely she had and the many time he had tried to help but was turned away. That memory brought back the root problem; where the hell was she?

"Mitsukuni lives here too, I assume?"

"Yeah down that hall," said Kaoru not looking up from the pan. As Kyouya began to walk, he added, "but he isn't the one that you should worry about."

"Why shouldn't I worry, she's not in his room, is she?" he asked turned back to him.

"No, Har- I mean she's not here or Kemi would have told me. From what I know Hunny-senpai came home three days ago in a fit fuming about Mori-senpai about something that involves her," he said fearing that his observant ways would get him killed.

Kyouya froze knowing what Haruhi saw in the older man. His dark hair and smokey eyes could pass for his, but the fact she would ever act would be that he was clearly more stronger and able to do more stuff . . . to . . . Kyouya didn't finish him train of thought as he was too disgusted with the giant who looked like him but without glasses.

_But surely she wouldn't act on her impulses, she never did before._ Passing aside his thoughts, clenched his fists to where they were almost white, and kicked open the door to Hunny's bedroom, frightening our poor little Hunny as he was asleep.

"Where does Mori live and where's my wife!?"

Hunny saw his eyes turn to it dangerous color and he handed over the address fearing his life for once. Once he had left stomping out, Hunny ran to Kaoru crying.

"I'm not going to stop him!"

"But he will kill Takashi! He's my family!"

"And Haruhi is his wife, which means that Mori is having an affair like _his_ wife is! We need to stay out and you never let Kyouya find out the you also had sex with her, and get the girls. Dinner's ready," he asked more kindly serving the meal on four plates and stepping back to admire the fact that he could cook for a friend and his daughter and his client.

He remembered when Hunny had first ask to move in, and the quick name change to his proper one because saying 'Hunny' to him and the small blond not be his lover, seemed just weird. Hunny had brought a simple dinner table for the original three but after Kemi joined them, it seemed in Kaoru's head like a family would eat. He understood that Kemi was just here to escape her parents affairs, but inside he felt sorry for her, he not knowing that she had heard the conversations between her father and the other men in the condo.

"Kaoru?" she asked not hardly touching her food.

"Huh, what's up?"

"Nothing, never mind. Excuse me," she said standing leaving the food on the table and walking toward her temporary room. Kaoru picked it up and followed the upset girl. He hadn't even knocked on her door to hear her crying. Entering himself, he saw her crying harder than he ever saw her before.

"Kemi, please eat? I worked really hard to make it."

"No thank you. I don't want it at the moment," she said gathering her blankets to hide her face. Kaoru sat beside her placing the food on the dresser.

"Look, Kemi, I remember when you were born. I remember how scared both Kyouya and Haruhi were. You, like them hardly want to show emotion. I know that right now Haruhi is having an affair with Takashi, but I would never tell your Dad that. I'm not stupid enough to say it right to face blankly, but I do hope that they make the right choice and stay together."

"But they . . . won't . . .! All they do is fight!"

"Kemi Fujioka Ohtori, I know both your parents very well! He going to get your mother back for him. It is what he does for people and stuff that are his, but Kyouya is not the quitting type. He will fight to have his family back and that includes Haruhi, and . . ."

Kemi looked up at him and was nearly at breaking point. "And who?"

"You," he said cheerful giving her a kiss on the head to calm her a bit. "Now eat what you can and put the rest in the fridge, kay?"

Kemi nodded and inside Kaoru felt like he had just grown from the lonely man he had been to a responsible (almost, father-like) parent to Kemi.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: This was originally written with the next chapter as well, but it's way over my normal maximum for chapters so this will showed first! This I saw was the longest chapter I've written, so um, yeah . . . !

Question for next time: Who will convince Haruhi that her affair with Mori has been a mistake?

Hints would give it away, sorry again!


	7. Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or its character. This is fan made!

(UPDATE AT BOTTOM)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Two Month Later ~ Present_

"Haruhi, why did you ask for my help at midnight, again?" asked Nekozawa feeling a bit over-whelmed as she dragged his ass out of a dance club just to talk to him at the best part of the night. The person he was with was mad that the crazy women had drug away him away, but Nekozawa went with Haruhi to get away himself.

"I was rather busy in there. There was a cute boy in there!"

"Nekozawa-senpai," she started but he stopped.

"We aren't in high school, please just my last name."

"Okay, Nekozawa, what would you say if you made a horrible mistake and didn't stop it?"

"It can't be as big as Haninozuka not taking action during you pregnancy!" Haruhi gasped at him feeling somewhat surprised. "Don't be too worried, I've known for years about his feelings. I've only recently found out of what has become of you former Host members and the trouble Suoh has most probably gotten all of you in to, from Kaoru."

"Kaoru?

"Yes, he told me about how he felt about certain people, mostly you. Yea, that was when I was actively looking for a good fuck, but he told me about a lot about you and the Host Club that I don't think other notice. I sure didn't, and I followed what went on in it," said Nekozawa (**1**) taking a sip of the drink he held. He waved at a random person across the street from them, who was staring at them. Nekozawa placed his arm around Haruhi's waist and whispered in her ear.

"Don't fidget!"

"Why?"

"Well you aren't exactly in richville for where you found me. Which how did you find me?"

Haruhi tucked herself deeper into his arms when a man began to walk their way.

"I asked your sister, who I learned in going by the name Melly and is studying to be a doctor."

"Oh, Kirimi is calling herself that?" he asked more to himself wondering taking another sip of the drink. "She still loves the anime stuff. I think she bases the name from Code Geass (**2**), but the name being Milly. But anyway now that we are out of that area, back to our original conversation.

"Kaoru told me how everyone of those idiots loved you and how they silently fought to have you. Ohtori, as I hoped and had bets on, won you if that's appropriate to the events that followed. I wondered how the boys would handle such news but I worried not about it. Dealing with Mitsukuni and Takashi regularly in class was certainly a delight! I saw their fake smiles at customers in the Host Club in the halls but again I did nothing about it."

"So Kaoru told you this and what became of you two?" asked Haruhi half-curious as they arrived at his apartment.

The apartment was similar to her old one but a main difference was that it had an odd too sweet smell to it. There were plants and books everywhere in sight and by the television was a single photo frame. It was of him and Kirimi.

"That was when she graduated a few years back. I was so proud; I even didn't wear my wig, but still the cloak to protect me. I invited Kaoru to come but he didn't. He said he had to go to fashion show in Paris that day, but that was last time I actually talked to him. I've not seen him in last few years but until recently he's been with your daughter. Tea?"

Haruhi nodded and looked down sitting down on the cozy couch. She felt horrible for what she did. Turning to Nekozawa, she saw exactly the kind of man that she had married. Though the hair and eyes and total package was different, Haruhi understood that his next advice would be important.

"Haruhi, you say that going on another day living as you are now, with Takashi, it's breaking everything up. That's what's going to be on Kyouya's mind, exactly what's on my mind. Throwing your love away just because of silly impulses, claiming it's only the right way, the good thing, you're only hurting yourself. Nobody's going to love you better than Kyouya. He's stuck with you. I know that Takashi can take you higher but can he really appreciate you?"(**3**)

"Mori loves me I know, but —"

"Did he come between you and Kyouya? He did. He may have said he would stick with you but nothing else you need is Kyouya! He's nothing the man you think until Kyouya is willing to defeat you at all means —"

"Nekozawa! Kyouya would fight Mo —"

"THE KYOUYA I KNOW WOULD!"

"NO HE WOULDN'T!"

"KYOUYA LOVES YOU! TAKASHI'S NOT WORTH FIGHTING OVER!"

Haruhi's fists clenched at her side, but even though her rage and his words matched perfectly, she felt horrible. Feeling his words true, Haruhi felt herself fall and collapsed onto the floor too ashamed to even look at him. Above her, Nekozawa too was trying to hold his composure.

"Haruhi I'm sorry that I yelled at you, but please this shouldn't be an issue."

"Why's that? You plan to just have sex with me too to ignore Kaoru!" shouted Haruhi from the floor her eyes filled with tears and her knuckles white. Nekozawa only smirked.

"Haruhi, I'm bi. There is not a single way I would ever have sex with you even if I was straight. I enjoy your company but I know my limit and with you, I know you are Kyouya's wife, mother to Kemi and Spike. A friend once told me about you and I agreed with him," he said turning from her and walked to his bedroom.

"Who was that person?" asked Haruhi standing, grabbing her coat and making her way to the door.

"It shouldn't matter who said it but he said that letting Kyouya's sickness put you in a position to cheat on him shouldn't have happened! I, we, your own children, wouldn't ever imagine you would ever do that. Now please leave Haruhi Ohtori."

Haruhi turned from him, her tears letting out but she felt worse as she told her driver to not take her to her home but to Mori's arms. Opening the door to the Morinozuka Mansion, she saw Satsuni practice kendo in the entrance hall. The boy turned at the sound of the door closing, and his face froze as he saw her.

"Mrs. Ohtori?" he shuttered jerking his head to the higher levels of the mansion. "What are you doing here. Father is seeing to a guest!"

"Satsuni, please go to bed and stay there, okay?" she asked of him which he did, nervously but he did nonetheless.

Haruhi walked calmly to Mori's bedroom (the one he had taken to after finding out _his_ wife was cheating) to find him at the end of one of his sharp kendo swords at his chin, the bearer being a very shaken up Kyouya.

"Kyouya?!"

He didn't turn or even acknowledge that she was there, his heart was racing, his eyes staring down on the man that had taking his wife, _his Haruhi!_ his mind screamed. He knew that with his heart acting like it was could likely kill him, but he cared not. Finally turning to Haruhi, he saw those tears lightly covering her face and he knew that this battle was worth killing Mori (though it was!).

"Haruhi, how could you do this to me? I'm your husband of eighteen years! WHY!"

Kyouya heard Mori stand up but he ignored it and walked up to her instead.

"Kyouya, I'm sorry," she sobbed but Kyouya didn't know if it was true or not. Letting her go, he continued on home. In his head it kept reminding him of Mori's betrayal. Needless to say, Kyouya sobbed the whole way home realizing that he lost his most prized person her ever knew and he was unsure on how to get her back.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: This was pretty epic to write with the pervious one. There are some bold numbers and here's what they mean: (UPDATE: sorry for the weird crappy that happened with "" and '. Ive never had that happened before and I don't know if it had originally did that. Again sorry!)

1.) When Nekozawa is telling about how he knows everything, see chapter 2!

2.) I thought of Melly's name when watching Code Geass when I had first typed the pervious chapter. I love Milly, so this chapter and the last is to the fictional character Miss Milly Ashford!

3.) If you haven't noticed, those are some of the lyrics to the song Stickwitu by Pussycat Dolls. I like the song and find it really fitting to what is happening in Haruhi's head and body if you will.

Question for next time: Why is Haruhi worried that Nekozawa's little sister, Kirimi, is studying to be a doctor with Kyouya privately in their mansion on late nights?

HINTS: Kirimi will go by her proper name in the following chapter because calling her Melly reminds me of Milly. Also her age is about twenty-three or so, Kyouya being about thirty-two. So, the hint for the clue is her name.


	8. Enters Kirimi Nekozawa

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or its character. This is fan made!

(UPDATE AT BOTTOM)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_One Month Later ~ Present_

"Doctor Ohtori, will you sign this for Jode Kite in room number ten. He needs a CAT scan?"

"Doctor Ohtori what would you say of her treatment plan?"

"Doctor Ohtori, you have a visitor from the internship program," said his secretary.

Kyouya looked up from his mountain of paperwork he had surrounded to him. His secretary (well one of them, he has many) knocked against the door as he grunted a what.

"Doctor Ohtori!"

"WHAT!" he yelled finally seeing the woman much older than he glaring down. Kyouya scowled and stood up. As he did so, a much younger women about his height was standing by the door. She appeared shy and reserved but wrong he could be.

"Now, Doctor Ohtori, how will we be enduring Miss Nekozawa's visit since she was the winner for the internship program here, which you provided for, I might add!

The elder women nodded, turning from the two youngsters and left. Kirimi nervously sat down in front of Kyouya's desk awaiting her orders.

"Doctor Kyou —"

"Let me get this though you quickly, when you are here at the hospital, you refer to me as Doctor Ohtori! Never call me by my first name, ever."

Kirimi nodded and placed her hand over his (he's leaning against the desk, just so everyone knows). Kyouya didn't jump, though he should have, but he half wondered how the girl got in. His tough tasks just to be a nominee in the internship program in the first place, was a proud remark, to say the least, especially in his hospitals.

"Okay, Miss Nekozawa, what would you like me to call you?"

"I want you to call me what ever you like!" she said jumping up and grabbing a hold of him around the middle.

"I'm a married man! Let go!"

Kirimi stopped bouncing before him (and other things stopped bouncing near his chin as well) but she still had her arms around him. She let go a moment later as a knock came to Kyouya's door, and from came Haruhi.

"Oh," she whispered.

"Oh look at that, you had some gum in your hair!" he lied quickly avoiding the odd look he got from Kirimi. Mouthing _just go with it_, she exclaimed:

"Thank you Doctor Ohtori! I didn't know!" Kirimi returned to her seat and watched as the two Ohtori's faced one another, playing acting like she was removing invisible gum from her hair.

Kirimi had heard from her brother that the Ohtori woman had drug her brother away somewhere and forced him to confess to her about _her _recent actions. Not that she personally knew about their problems but this certain twenty-three year blonde, blue eyed, had a certain crush on Mr. Ohtori. He was barely audible from her distance, but she understood enough from her brother that they might divorce, and that alone made Kirimi feel good.

"Doctor Ohtori, I'm going to go get my badge and everything, so I'll be back later!"

Kyouya nodded and turned back to Haruhi. Her arms were crossed but it was the way that she stared out the window that told him that she was only half as mad as she appeared.

"I'm sorry that you saw that, but there was gum in her hair!" he joked wrapping his own arms around his wife. Nuzzling the underside of her neck, she purred and he was certain that this sound from her was genuine.

"I'm sorry about attacking Mori in front of you," he whispered. "But please understand that I was and am mad for your actions."

"You're mad at me though!" said Haruhi, who turned to face him, but didn't look at him. Kyouya raised her chin and kissed her sweetly on her lips. Her lips parted a bit and he ignored the chance to take advantage.

"Haruhi, please go home and enjoy the afternoon with the kids, okay?"

She nodded and left. Sighing as he returned to his work, Kirimi had too returned.

"You're back? It's near time for you to leave."

"I know but the Head Nurse told me that I would be working with you on big projects and patient care. She even said that I could have private help if needed by –"

"If she saw, then that's a no! I am not your friend, but your employer. Please Melly understand that!"

Kyouya saw her smirk and knew he was wrong for calling her that. She walked to him while removing her lab coat. Because it was four in the afternoon and the sun was hitting her hair just right, it would have mesmerized him but it didn't as she had wanted.

"Kir-rimi - what - are - you - doo- ooing!" he begged of her watching as she snaked up him without effort. Her grin was even big up close. He wanted nothing of her but to run and hid.

"Doctor Ohtori, I want to know something more about something," she asked fully _placing her - umm- um breasts on him!_ His mind was in panic and he was ready to knock the girl out but when she asked her question, he should've refused it.

"What would that be?"

Instead of answering again, she struck her lips to his. Feeling a sense of uneasiness, he struggled to regain control. Kirimi, he was mentally told wanted him and was damn determined to have him. She let of his lips when he didn't response and she was wearing a frown.

"Why didn't you kiss me back?!"

"I hope that wasn't your question," he said shaking his head left and right.

"Why Didn't You Kiss Me Back?!!" she stomped her feet on the ground.

"Like I said earlier, I'm a married man with two children! NOW LET OFF ME!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT KYOUYA OHTORI! I WANT YOU!"

Kyouya stopped gasping at her statement, not wanting to believe his ears. Kirimi covered her mouth and her eyes began to water. Turning Kirimi ran out the room leaving Kyouya feeling hurt and rather disgusted with himself.

(_At the Ohtori main mansion)_

"Look, Ma'am!" called a maid pointing at a screen. Haruhi who was standing a few feet away from the monitor sucked on her lollipop a bit more before rewinding the tape and watching her husband involutedly kiss the blond. Though Haruhi hadn't remembered who the girl was, she had a funny feeling that the other was related to someone she knew.

"Haruhi, what did you want from me?" asked Mori who had been sitting in front of another monitor watching her closely wanting nothing more than to take her right then and there, but that damn maid of hers.

"Takashi, I forgot about my plans for today but I guess that I can be with you too! I told Kaoru to take Kyouya somewhere so we can have some time together!"

Mori opened his arms and allowed her to seat on his lap, which to her surprise was the hardness of his cock.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Note: I know that the pervious question referred to more at night but (sniffle *^*) no body got it, so yeah )*^* (UPDATE: sorry for the weird " and ' thing going on. That was very weird. I don't if that was the way I uploaded or what!)

Question: You know that Kirimi has entered into the problem, so that would mean that Haruhi and Mori might still and do exist. So why is Kemi unhappy about that?

Hints: Think about how she reacted to Kaoru.

GOOD LUCK!


	9. Kemi's Hurt from Tenko

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or its characters! This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kyouya awoke the next morning on the crème colored couch in Kaoru's penthouse. Hearing a frying pan sizzling, he got up seeing an orange haired man making something.

"Good morning Kyouya!"

"Hey where are my glasses?" he asked stubbing on a pair of shoes. A bright haired person came in his view and when the person gave his glasses to him, he frowned seeing it was Kemi with bright orange hair instead of her usual black.

"What are you doing here?"

"Dad I need you to read this?"

Kyouya read the letter and his eyes flew open upon reading the first line.

_Dear Ms. Ohtori,_

_We have your results back from the lab, and we regret to inform you that you are pregnant. We understand that this unexpected happening was the result of your raping, but we ask for you to return to your doctor within the following week to determine a course of action for this event. As you have requested your father, Kyouya Ohtori, and mother, Haruhi Ohtori, were not informed nor will them unless we deem it a must after your doctor visit. Thank you Ms. Ohtori and have a good day._

"Who did it?" demanded Kyouya looking up and not seeing her in sight. "Kaoru!"

"Yes?" came his chirpy voice

"Who raped my daughter?" he demanded again though louder with each word.

"I believe that would be my nephew, Tenko. Kemi went to her room by the way. Down the hall on the left is hers."

Kyouya made his way down to her room, where he heard nothing but the sound of her crying. Opening the door without knocking, he found her sitting on her bed, a pillow under her arms.

"Kemi?" he asked cautiously trying to figure if this was a subject better suited to her mother.

"What?" she snapped at him. Her eyes were puffy red and Kyouya knew that only one person (that he knew anyway) could hurt her that way.

"Was it Tenko?

"I think."

"What do you mean, you think? It is either yes or no," he said sitting down next to her and pulling her closer. "Kemi, what happened?"

"Well Candece was going to go to Tenko's party that was held awhile back, so I tagged along 'cause a guy I wanted to talk to was going to be there as they are nearly best friends like you and Mr. Souh. But Tenko came in and rudely said that I was his girlfriend. When I refused, he grabbed my arm and stated louder that I was. The guy left and Tenko grabbed my arm harder dragging me somewhere away from the others. When I saw that we were in his room, I tried to get away but his strength is better than mine and he . . . he . . . pushed me down."

Kyouya held her closer knowing the next part would be the hardest for her to recall. "Kemi, please tell me what happened? I need to know to tell Hikaru." Though she shook her head to protested, Kyouya looked her in the eye assuring her that he would let Hikaru punish his own son, rather than he. Kemi nodded and continued.

"He pulled at my pants saying that I had to be punished for my actions. I didn't think that his could do that to another person. I thought that he liked me on a crush level! Daddy, I . . . I'm afraid of what to do!"

Kyouya kissed the side of her head and listened closely to every word knowing that Tenko Hitachiin would additionally have hell from him, the father of the girl he raped.

"Kemi, do you wish for me to inform your mother of this? I'm sure she would have some nasty words for him!"

She shook her head again. "Mom's with Mori-senpai. I don't think she deserves to know."

"She is your mother and for most other things, I wouldn't have asked, but," he stopped bringing her chin up. "I will tell her, as she needs to know as your mother. Now get some rest okay and let me and Mr. Hitachiin deal with Tenko. Kay?"

Kemi nodded and hugged her father tightly. "Thanks Dad!"

"Always for you," he said to her closing the door as he left. Catching sight of Mitsukuni at the door, he stopped and asked where Haruhi would be found.

"Takashi said that he would be at a kendo stadium for a tournament all day. "He didn't say if she would be with him or not. I'm going there now to see Candece!"

Asking to tag along, Kyouya never knew that so many people would be into kendo as he saw. Catching sight of the young Haniozuka in her gears, he also saw Mori standing by the wall talking to a referee. Ignoring the urge to speak to him about Haruhi's whereabouts, he smiled at Candece to wish her luck.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Satsuni," asked Mori to his son at the wall, he watching Candece ready herself.

"What do you think about Mrs. Ohtori being your new mother?" he asked going down at him and remembering that Kyouya was here with Mitsukuni.

"I have a mother, and last time I checked a father as well, but I guess that they weren't meant to last. Father, why do you pursue Mrs. Ohtori when Mr. Ohtori nearly took your head off?" said the child, his fists clenched avoiding hitting his own father.

"You should learn to stay where Haruhi tells you!"

"Haruhi Ohtori is not my mother! I will never obey her, ever!" he said finally standing up to Mori after all the hints of cheating with his parents become obvious to everyone. The young Moriozuka stood up violent and turned to leave when his father stopped him with a simple comment.

"If you plan to do what Kemi did, then take the things you most cherish, as they might be gone when you return."

"I was going to see Kemi about what happened to her. I rather don't like how you have become, Father. You are acting just as Mrs. Ohtori when Mr. Ohtori got sick. Just because you and Mother never see eye to eye anymore doesn't mean that I should have to choose between my parents!

As Satsuni walked away, Mori muttered the small statement that he was too ashamed to admit to the young man.

"If you were Haruhi's son instead of your mother's, things would be only more perfect."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: Sorry for the long wait of an update! I'm been real busy (I moved out of my parents house and have to get my computer set up again. Sry!)

The plot thickens here so everyone knows!


	10. The Gamble

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or its characters. This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Satsuni wanted nothing than to find Tenko and point a sharp sword to his neck. What he wanted was to have a single moment where Tenko wasn't harassing Kemi. He never could understand why he was told to pay so much attention to Candece and her ignorance that she inherited from her blond father. He had always grown knowing that Kemi was special.

"Tenko," he snarled under his breath. "When I —"

He stopped seeing the boy in sight and restraining himself the pleasure of killing him. Instead the other boy noticed him first and ran his way. Satsuni however turned to leave.

"Wait up, dude!"

Satsuni still continued to walk away from the rapist. Hearing that his name was being called by the boy, he made his way to the stadium and found Mr. Ohtori and Uncle Mitsukuni sitting together.

"Sat-chan! Shouldn't you be preparing for your match?"

"No, Father has forbidden me from competition because I didn't obey Mrs. Ohtori."

"Now, why would you be expected to do that," asked Kyouya quite alarmed that the older man was forcing him to obey _his _wife. "I dare say that he has acted out of place."

"Well Mr. Ohtori, Father said something about a divorce and remarrying after that to your wife. (Kyouya's eyebrows rose at that.) But I hope that Mrs. Ohtori will come to her sense so I can have my parents back."

Kyouya sighed wondering how much the poor boy had endured since her rude arrival. It seemed to him that Haruhi had only caused pain and a bigger gap that was already present between his parents. Bidding goodbyes, he walked out of the building to a find the blonde haired assistant of his.

"Mr. Ohtori, what did you want? I rushed from the hospital," asked Kirimi whose well— Kyouya tried to not stare.

"I need to have our private teaching tonight as I will be busy for the rest of the week. Is that fine with you?" he said looking around beforehand so they wouldn't be overheard. He was standing right up against her body and he couldn't resist the urge to want to be so close to her. It was a powerful emotion running through him at the moment. But he didn't think that she would act so confident to his words.

"Mr. Ohtori, umm your – your pants . . ." she said softly in his ear. Looking down it was indeed there just as he had hoped not.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I was so close to you wasn't I?"

Kirimi nodded under the man and smiled even bigger. It was obvious that they appeared to be a couple at the stadium but he knew that after inviting her to his home, that he wouldn't be the only one of the former Host members to be a cheat. Grasping her breast, it reminded him of Haruhi's so much. Pushing the thought away, he pushed her skirt up and began to rub her with his hand.

"Mr. Ohtori . . . why did . . . n't you just do that . . . at the office last month!"

"It was my office and my wife put cameras in there. I didn't want her to know that I've longed for you!" he lied knowing it was what she wanted to hear. He wasn't a Host for anything.

Kyouya ripped her panties off her small body as she removed the belt to his pants. She then grasped his cock rather hard and pulled at it. "SHIT!"

"What?" she asked curiously, clearly not noticing that she hurt him.

"You don't grab a guy there and tug hard!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she giggled gently pulling his face to hers.

Kyouya kissed her hard on the lips and made his mind ignore the feeling that he was kissing not his wife but his assistant. Despite what he wanted, his annoying phone went off and he knew it was Tamaki.

"Is that Mr. Souh?"

"Yes, but who cares about him," he said beeping the off and throwing it across the room. It again beeped and this time, the voicemail picked it up.

"KYOUYA PLEASE PICK UP YOUR PHONE!!!!!!!!! THIS IS AN EMERGECY THAT NEEDS YOUR ATTENTION! THIS IS ABOUT SPIKE AND KEMI'S FUTURE!!!!"

Kyouya pulled himself off the women and grabbed the phone but the idiot had hung up. Dialing him back, the frantic blond had some shocking news.

"What is it you want, Tamaki?"

"It's Haruhi! She wants me to testify against you in court over your children. I told my wife that I wouldn't meddle in your affairs but – OWW! I SAID I WOULDN'T! Anyway, please come over soon! IS that a girl in the background?"

"No," he lied pushing Kirimi away so the moron blond didn't hear her. Pressing his finger against his lip, clearly this time she got the point to shut up. "No it was the television. I'm watching a – movie," he said hastily.

"Oh, okay well when you are done, please come over and save – OWW!!! Stop pinching my cheek, please?"

"Will do, Tamaki. Goodbye."

Kyouya hung up hearing the voice of Mrs. Souh, a woman he knew to be very strict when it came to her husband. Turning to see Kirimi lying on his bed, her perky breasts still lying there ever so prefect, it was like they were just waiting for him.

"Kirimi?"

"Yes," she said sitting up and facing him.

"Please go home."

"How come you brought me here and then tell me to go?" she asked later as he walked her to her car. They stopped and Kyouya looked around at the sight around him. There to the left was the mansion he had inherited from his father for obeying his every command since birth. To the right was the garden that his children had played in for so many years.

"Kirimi, last time I saw my wife's pretty face it has been a hundred days since then and I can't look at this place that has been mine for so long, the same. All the differences that separated us, now I'm just dreaming of her face like I did as a young man. I'm here without her but it's still in my lonely mind."

"I knew about you all the time and dream about you all the time. You're still in my interest and tonight it was only you and me. But you said "go home" and I knew it was sincere. I'm sorry that I fooled you into wanting me."

Kyouya continued on to her car and just before he allowed her to leave, he hugged her assuring her that this event wouldn't be told.

"It was fine that you wanted me, but I allowed my judgment to be fooled."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"All rise."

Kyouya looked at Haruhi with hate and discontent. How dare she articulate that he was unfit for his children! It was stupid for his personal family matters to be a subject of the media, but he blamed it on her.

"_Stupid commoner_" he muttered under his breath. He saw that Mori was present also, but the hate was to him as well.

"Now in the case number Ev83y477, Haruhi Ohtori vs. defendant Kyouya Ohtori for full custody of Kemi Ohtori and Spike Ohtori. Will the plaintiff please state . . ."

Kyouya rested his hand on his chin and attempted to listen to Haruhi's side of her bullshit story against him. _This will be fun_, he thought sadly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: This was a little hard for me as I'm not into the whole court trial process but in government im studying it and I hate learning about it. Like I said in the last chapter the plot thickens.


	11. His Reason To Live

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or its characters. This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Haru-chan was in love and she hid it well," told Hunny out loud. He wasn't sure why he even offered to confess himself to Kyouya but he felt it right knowing that Takashi would lose this battle with the Ohtori. Waiting for a maid to get the male Ohtori for him, he saw that Kyouya also had the other members of the club there. There to Kyouya's left was Tamaki, his wife and children; Hikaru and Renge with Tenko; and Kaoru with Hunny's daughter.

"Oh Mitsukuni, have you been waiting long?" asked Kyouya turned to him with a frown on his face.

"No, but I wanted to tell you something. Haru-chan is in love and she hides it well."

The others in the room stopped talking and looked at the small blond.

"What would that mean? Haruhi and I are to be divorced and you tell me that my cheating wife cares for me!" Kyouya laughed and that alone made Hunny state something he had not wanted.

"She told me when we were together awhile back. She said that she was only using me and Takashi to make you act!"

The Ohtori froze and turned to him. Now, Hunny who had never been on the receiving end of Kyouya's anger stood without fear and faced the man with complete control.

"Kyouya, Haru-chan and I did it and I felt terrible. But, she said your name, not mine. I allowed my thoughts to consume me and that was why I acted the way I did. It was something that can't be explained. It was as I felt like. Before now, I was just living in a fairy tale hoping that Haru-chan would come to me. There were no major problems and I had known my dream girl, and her family, for a long time . . . But then when you feel ill, I hit a very unpleasant reality. Your life was not a fairy tale and that Haru-chan would never by princess . . ." finished Hunny standing on his toes making the raven haired man stay quiet.

"She didn't meet her handsome prince and live happily ever after, despite how much planning and feelings you both had put in your every conversation. I remember the two of you planning after Kemi's birth. You appeared so happy. You would tell each other your dreams for your future together, but they will stay merely that Kyouya, dreams," added Hikaru.

"Her 'prince' was just a court jester… playing with her and all of her emotions. So when you think about it Kyouya, did she have her reasons? Or did she quit being your toy?" asked Tamaki avoiding his own wife's hand from hitting him. "Stop hitting me!"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked down remembering the times that they had referred to her as that. It had been awhile since, but they remembered the actions that lead to her removal from them.

"Haruhi also asked us to not call her that. Didn't she, Hikaru?" asked Kaoru.

"She sacrificed so much for the club when at Ouran. We made her hate us and we made her mad. It was not like we were ever nice, well I was. I was her daddy!" stated Tamaki again, though after saying that his wife hit him on the head. "Well I was a replacement as Daddy but I still was in charged of the club and I had to make sure that my Hosts were happy!"

"Mr. Ohtori, maybe what she is doing is making you act to justify your marriage. I mean you only got married due to your eldest child's birth, did you not?" asked Mrs. Souh.

Kyouya stood listening to his friends' conversation about his current situation and part of him wanted to walk away, ignoring the world for what it was. Instead he stepped out into the hall and clenched his fists. He slid down the wall, closing his eyes remembering the time that he and Haruhi had first experienced parenthood and having to work together.

_It was late December after Kemi was born and Haruhi's eyes were far from open. In her arms was the sleeping form of Kemi, her dark hair covering her eyes. Inside Kyouya hoped that the image would forever go on. Then suddenly Kemi opened her eyes and began to cry as loud as she could. _

"_Kyouya could you feed her, I need to get my school things out?"_

"_I don't know how."_

"_Then figure it out!"_

_Haruhi pushed the child into his arms and she cried harder. Rocking her on his knee, it was obvious that he wasn't getting the point to make her stop crying. _

"_Kemi, please stop crying for me, for Daddy! Please, Kemi stop!" sobbed Kyouya wishing for the women to come back. It seemed that made her and he saw a big smile. "Thanks my girl, see you can smile!"_

_Kemi giggled then yawned and rubbed her eyes. The action appeared cute. _

"Dad?"

Kyouya looked up from his spot and saw his much older daughter sitting next to him. Her hair was pulled back and he laughed at it.

"You dyed you hair blonde?"

"Well it was that or orange! Beside Kaoru did it for me for a low deal!" she said crossing her arms. On her wrist was a small KO.

"What did you get that tattoo?"

"I wanted to," she remarked.

"Kemi," he warned.

"I wanted to scare Tenko to make him think that it is real. I'm going to go through with this pregnancy though. Please understand Dad."

Kyouya looked at her oddly and sudden pain came to his chest. It was the worse pain he had had in a long time, it felt too similar to be happening again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"DADDY!"

The others ran into the hall to see Kemi holding her father as he grabbed at his chest.

"DADDY! NO NOT AGAIN! I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU AGAIN, NO!"

Kyouya's body went a bit limp in her arms and she cried harder. His eyes were closed and his breath was uneven. He knew that Haruhi was killing him; he knew that he wouldn't go on without her. He knew that Haruhi didn't love him anymore, and even though his precious baby girl was pleading him to stay alive, he felt that he was ready to die.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: yes I know another mishap for Kyouya. This was mostly done a few days ago but I had a bunch of physics homework to do, lucky for me I got it done.

Question: Do you think that Haruhi will care that Kyouya has be hospitalized again?


	12. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or its characters. This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kemi was afraid that she wouldn't see her daddy again. It was now the second time in one year that he had collapsed all her mother wanted to do was ignore her family. She remembered watching as her father was placed under a mask and taken away. Her belly was now poking out a bit and her classmates grinned wondering who the father was.

"I heard a rumor that it's Tenko," said one to her at lunch.

The said boy walked up beside her and processed to wrap his long bony arms around her neck for the hundredth time since it was announced.

"SO," he started trying to kiss her on the cheek, "how's my baby's mama doin?"

"Get off me Tenko; you will never see this child's face whatever you do!"

"What? Sorry but did you just say I would never see my baby's face, how rude!"

Tenko grabbed her hand and dragged her away at a quick speed. Then he threw her onto the wall and pressed his body against hers.

"You listen here, Ohtori! My father will have you and Uncle Kaoru separated if you even dare try that ever again," he snared over her.

Kemi's eyes widen frightened that he had figured her out so well. Yes, the child was still in question that it was Tenko's but she had lied to her father once.

"_Was it Tenko?_

"_I think." _

"You've lied to everyone just like your mother!" then he walked away from her, his own fists clenched.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tenko wanted to kick the crap out of his dad from making his life a living hell with the stupid lie that Kemi was pregnant with not his kid. It was not that he didn't like her but when he went to visit Uncle Kaoru; he saw the worse sight a young man would ever see.

_He walked into the condo and went to Uncle Kaoru's room and he heard something. It was not the usual rock sound of his music playing or the sound of him playing his instruments from classes in collage. It was the sound of a girl under him that sorta scared him. Peeping into the room, he accidently stepped on a crack on the floor causing the two to look back. He saw to his utter shock that the girl below Uncle Kaoru's arm was the girl he had longed for many years. _

"_Kemi?!"_

"_Tenko get out!" they both shouted at him. He ran from the room and didn't stop till he was far away from the place. _

"_Tenko we need to talk" was what Uncle Kaoru wanted of him of recent. He hated the man for everything he stood for. He hated everything that was about Kemi, he hated everything that dealt with the Ohtori family. He hated that her father was ignoring everything in his family. _

And he was tried of living this lie.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Two weeks later_

"Mom?" a familiar voice asked from the door.

Haruhi sighed and considered beating her head against the desk in protest. Would she never be allowed to work in peace and quiet? First it was the debacle at breakfast with Spike telling about his rank for the next year at Ouran when she came to get him for a conference with Tamaki's long discussion on Kyouya. That had been unique. Then it was the stream of former (and aged) third years searching for Nekozawa (Belzenef was missing). After that it had been suppertime. Tamaki had come to visit for a bit and Haruhi had realized she'd wasted the entire day in ludicrous, nonproductive, and time consuming pursuits. She become well used to less than five hours sleep per night which included Kemi's cries late in the nights.

"Uh, Mom?" the voice said again, this time more nervous than before and considerably closer.

Looking up, Haruhi found Kemi standing at her elbow, peering at her over the rim of her glasses, her expression riddled with fear. Her arm was half extended, as if frozen on the verge of touching her own mother. Haruhi felt herself becoming angry, resentful at the fear of rejection being so clearly displayed from Kemi. It attacked her, making pleading demands on her and Kemi's friendship when she was the one who felt rejected. She was the one who deserved the chance to plead. To cry, really.

But Haruhi had cried her fill already.

Haruhi brushed her hair out of her eyes and blinked away the moisture building there. She'd been tired from the meeting and her paperwork, and it was almost that time of the month, and really, she should have had much better control of herself now. She did but refused to acknowledge it.

"Yes, Kemi?" Haruhi asked, her fingers tightening slightly around her pen. Kemi locked eyes with Haruhi.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

Haruhi put down her pen and put away the papers, it could wait for the time. The paper was smooth against her skin, a reminder of other responsibilities and obligations; yet she was here now, and they had much to talk about. Haruhi nodded, keeping her eyes fixed to her daughters.

"Yes, but – " Haruhi paused, "Have you talked to Mori yet? Because I think he has some things to say to you too."

Kemi flinched and scowled, her skin darkening in frustration. "I tried to, but he just told me we had nothing to talk about and that he would remain to you no matter what I did to stop it."

Haruhi winced.

"And he then said that Dad couldn't be any worse than any other male," Kemi finished with a sad, wry grin.

Haruhi lifted an eyebrow and tried not to cry. "He didn't say anything else about your father?"

Kemi shook her head and grimaced, covering her obvious confusion. "Only that Dad is dead if he wants your marriage to continue. Did he tell you anything?"

Haruhi sighed and rubbed the palm of her hand into her eyes. "Yes, but I'm not sure I should tell you. Not if Mori didn't think it necessary."

Kemi sat herself on the floor and looked up at Haruhi, her eyes huge and luminous in the light. She (Kemi) seemed like a fallen angel sitting there, eaten up by guilt and fear and every sordid encounter she'd had with Mori – and yet both knew he would repeat them, repeat them.

Kemi reached out her hand and held it, shaking, over her mother's hand. It hung there less steady than a leaf in the wind and then dropped, fragile, onto hers. Kemi rested her fingers on Haruhi's, creating a loose web that Haruhi could break at any moment, much like the current friendship that they held now.

_Don't touch me_, thought Haruhi, thinking of how Kemi's hands were so much like Kyouya's. Instead, she smiled slightly and pressed her hand closer to hers. Sniffing a bit, Haruhi rubbed her eyes into her shoulder, wiping them clean, and considered the problem with her family had started, and how she loved Kemi. That was why it hurt so much B so very much. Haruhi cleared her throat.

"Kemi, I – I really hurt Kyouya and you, I know."

Kemi nodded making a shadow of her face.

"Do you know why?" Haruhi asked.

"Because," Kemi said, and faltered. Then she straightened her shoulders and looked Haruhi square in the eye as she said, "Because it's Dad. Because Mori hates him. Because Mori has hurt you both in some way or another."

Haruhi fought the urge to laugh and she could feel her eyes betraying her again; another quick swipe against her shoulder and she was ready to continue.

"There is that. But that's not just why." Haruhi sighed and covered their entwined fingers with her free hand.

"You didn't trust us," stated Kemi watching her mother begin to lie again.

Haruhi opened her mouth, probably to contradict her. But she shook her head and glared at Kemi until she had settled down.

"Yes we are upset that it's a man that looks a lot like Dad. You deserve so much better than him. But when I told you about my thoughts about you and he, it was obvious you'd never seriously thought about Dad much anymore. I know you care about Tamaki and all the other guys and their feelings, that much is obvious too," the younger Ohtori insisted to her.

"Really Kemi, why did you act like you did this morning?"

Haruhi looked at Kemi, daring her. Wisely, Kemi did not even try. Or perhaps it had nothing to do with wisdom at all.

"He's important to you, and it hurts that you didn't think you could trust your proper family with this. We are your family. Dad wants you to be happy. Mom, you were unhappy for so long, and I thought that Dad was enough for you. Dad's keeps trying every day and he even went back . . ."

Kemi stopped remembering that she had not told or knew of anyone telling her that Kyouya was in the hospital again. She took a deep breath and continued, feeling like she might throw up for hiding the truth, but Haruhi has hidden many things from her.

"So who cares if it's Dad that doesn't make your heart beat the way it did way back when you were in high school. I don't even know how Uncle Tamaki manages with Aunt Michelle but –"

"Tamaki learned his lesson with Éclair. Did you really think he would give up again?"

Kemi looked shaken by the sudden interruption.

"I should have trusted you. Both of you. I was selfish, I know, and afraid – afraid that Kyouya might reject me again, for good. That you'd both leave me."

Kemi shook her head in disbelief. "Mom, you were the one who rejected us, the other way around!"

"I suppose I might do better, but I – I don't know why I don't stop it – I think about ending it every day . . ."

Haruhi gulped back a sob and squeezed Kemi's hand so hard she felt it might break. And then she was squeezing back and if her hand broke so would hers and maybe everything wasn't fixed but it was a start, and that was something. Kemi's trust was something she had not seen as lost and her smile was something more. A real one this time, finally.

So when Haruhi slid down out of her chair and hid her tears in her hair, Kemi said, "I think you know why. I think we both do."

Haruhi didn't respond, just wrapped her arms around her mother and held her close.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: Hey its KB again! Thanks for the many hits on "Burying the King"! It's at 79 hits for week one! Granted it was not as public as most of my other promoted stories, but thanks for all the hits!

In this chapter it was originally going to be a separate chapter after Tenko (in memory) reveals that he is not the father to Kemi's baby. No its Kaoru. Ever wonder why I had her always at his condo. Well that's why, sorry Tenko/Kemi fans. Finally after all the time that Haruhi has been with Mori has come to an end. I will be focusing on getting back together, but wait? Kyouya's in the hospital, right?"

Next question for next time: How will Kemi do when Kyouya awakes (in the next chapter, again!) and begins fighting with Haruhi about her absence?

Hint: THINK OF A BABY AND A TWIN


	13. Kirimi's Second Offer

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or its characters! This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Kyouya stretched against the sheets of his bed and half wondered why he was hearing his alarm going off. He smashed his hand on it and listened as it rung once more before shutting off._

"_Good morning, Master Kyouya, what will you have for breakfast this morning?" asked Sakuto with his uniform on one arm and his towel in the other. _

"_My usual," he mumbled into the pillow waiting for his day to begin for another day. Finally after lying there for at least ten minutes, Kyouya rose from the bed and grabbed the towel and went to shower. Thirty minutes later he had arrived at Ouran to see the happy jolly form of Tamaki playing some game. _

_As he walked he saw a girl walk by and hoped that she would learn that her appearance was not a very flattering one. He continued on to his homeroom and hoped that he would have a few minutes to do something involving the Host Club. Regardless the form of Tamaki appeared in the seat in front of him._

"_Hey Kyouya I have this idea," he started before stopping when he noticed Kyouya's stern expression._

"_What do you want this week for the Host Club, as you have nearly shot our budget once. Again! Lucky our clients love us so. Now Tamaki pay attention to our teacher, before your head deflates!"_

_Kyouya thought that this day would be like any other day; he would start Host Club a bit earlier for a meeting; then talk to the person who wanted that vase, he honestly forget the name; and hope that nothing went wrong. _

_Instead after the meeting, a small girl came to room completely confused at what she found before her._

"_Are you the Honors student Haruhi Fujioka?"_

"_How do you know my name?" she stuttered._

_So he is she! How delightful, Kyouya thought hoping that a male wouldn't have just wondering into their club activity. _

_Tamaki was advancing on her and though he wanted to stop him, he found he could not, even though his light bulb went off a moment ago. Lucky for him the girl was trying to escape the wrath of Tamaki but she instantly hit the vase, beginning her whole adventures with the Host Club._

_Watching for the rest to discover by small hints that this Haruhi Fujioka was a girl, still Tamaki didn't, which surprised him by many standards. Finally the boy caught on and thus continues to worship that way of her life and invade at a moment's notice to go on a "field trip". _

_Kyouya did like the idea at first but when asked about it personally; he would simply response with a no or at times answer. Regardless he knew that his days were now number since well that eventful night when he and Haruhi had spend those three months together and how he wanted to just let go of his emotion and forget that everything happened between the two . . . _

"Damn that light," cursed Kyouya in his head as he opened one eye and realized that he wasn't in high school and was in a dream. He had the strangest dream that life was somehow different with things he loved. He sat up straight and looked around observing the room he had grown nearly living in.

"Kyouya are you awake?"

"Tamaki?" he blinked only see someone with blond hair, but it was a bit long for the boy.

"No silly, it's me Kirimi! I'm your nurse today. So how are you doing?"

"Fine I guess but what happened?"

Kirimi looked at the notepad and read something off. "You collapsed at your home two days ago and were thoughts to be having another stroke which it was. However you have a work release order in place for a month to nurse you to health again. This is all from your primary care doctor."

Kyouya was certainly surprised that she was following exact orders but when he went to grab her arm, she snapped it out of his reach.

"I could be the one that says the right words. It doesn't matter what I say or how I live or even what I've done, you still doesn't want me. Kyouya I'm ready to be yours. That's why I tried to convince you that she is not meant to with you. All I ask is to be able to be yours and only yours."

Kyouya only stared at her as once more attempted to have him but this time; it seemed too distant for Haruhi to love him anymore. Maybe Kirimi was right, maybe she would be a better match for him. She continued talked but he only caught some of it.

"Kyouya please just stop and stare at me for a moment. Aren't you sick of her?"

"Well any man would who know that their wife is cheating on him. It kills me to think that she and Mori are at it right now!"

"You've been counted the days, I know. Please just stop! Just stare at me. Ill go no where, I promise!"

Kyouya stared deep into her blue eyes and weighted his decision; take a chance and be with Kirimi, acting like a child himself, or having the empty feeling to rest of his life.

"Kyouya Ohtori?" a voice from the door said. "Your daughter has been brought and is in labor as we speak."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: This was a major brain teaser for me to remember the original but since I couldn't I just wrote a different outcome. My other version had Kyouya going to kill Kaoru as Kemi went into labor. But hey here it is in this version.

Next question: Will Kyouya take his thoughts as a real option to be with Kirimi.

HINT: Think every option he has and the past mistakes of both Kyouya and Haruhi.


	14. Dad's New Lady

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or its character. This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kyouya signed the papers and officially became single again. He watched as Haruhi's eyes began to tear up and he remembered all that they had done. All those days when they appeared happy and humble knowing that their lives were distant.

Haruhi was handed the paper and before she signed it she looked up at Kyouya with those large chocolate eyes that he had loved at first sight.

"Kyouya, why are you doing this? I learned my lesson!"

"Attempting to please me knowing what you have done is below me to care. I only wish to continue life without the knowledge that you were once my wife. A wife that cheated on me, with a former friend that we knew from high school, is nothing to me. Haruhi I signed this to prove a point to not only you but myself."

Haruhi had that coming, she knew since she had talked with Kemi about the past four months. She had stopped talking to Mori; even filed to not be his lawyer after all this was done with. But to wake up next to Kyouya earlier that morning to see his hand flying across papers was a sight to behold. She knew what the papers were even before she had fully gotten up.

His simple question about the birthdates of their children was enough to tell her. The only thing left was to pack her things and move out after completely removing herself from marriage.

Kyouya on the hand was filled with half-joy and half-delight to know he was escaping but this was not the route he wanted to take. His words were true, yes. But the manner he said them was not the way that his father has taught him to act toward a lady, a commoner or not. He kept telling himself that this was the way he needed to be and to go slow with Kirimi as to not make the same mistakes he _did and was_ with Haruhi.

"Mr. Ohtori, there is one last question about your eldest daughter. As she is eighteen, she is considered a legal adult but when this whole thing began she was still under aged. Where is she at the moment?"

"She's at the hospital recovering from having her baby girl," answered Kyouya hoping that Haruhi didn't know. By her expression she didn't.

"SHE WHAT!"

"Calm down, she had sex as we did and thus birthed a girl. Aren't we lucky to be grandparents at ages 36 and 35," smirked Kyouya hoping to get a rise from her. To his udder delight it worked.

"So what boy do I have to kill? Or rather why didn't she tell me when she came to visit me?"

"She might just not trust you with that kind of important details in her life."

"And yet she told you!"

"I am her father, so naturally she would tell me," snarled Kyouya.

"You­"

The man next to both cleared his throat and they looked down at him.

"Please could we just agree that she will choosing neither parents as she is currently eighteen. Now Mrs. Ohtori," he said sliding the paper closer to her hand.

Haruhi looked down at her hand and prayed she would wake up if this was a dream. She returned to her seat and began to sign her name praying that her mind wouldn't let it be so.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Did you hear the Ohtori daughter had a baby?"

"I heard that she had twins," another commented.

"I heard that Mr. and Mrs. Ohtori got a divorce. I wonder if Spike-chan is okay?"

"He is! He's strong like his Dad!"

Spike was listening and hoping he was hearing wrong. He knew that his parents loved each other no more but couldn't they fight without involving him and his sister. However he did like the new lady in Dad's life. She remembered him of Uncle Tamaki, but the person was a girl. Regardless he left his chair and walked the halls of Ouran to rid himself of his classmates talking.

"Spike!"

He turned to see Dad's lady friend coming toward him, so he stopped wondering what she wanted.

"Yes?"

"Your Dad wanted me to come get you so you could decide which parent you want to live with. It must hard to pick, because they are both nice!"

"It's not really that hard which I want to be like!"

She frowned at him and held out her hand waiting for him to grab it. "Come on, you can trust me! I promise to take you right to your Father."

Spike half-thought about not grabbing her hand but she was friendly and happy toward him, not unresponsively as Mother had been acting since she returned home from Mori-senpai's. All he wished was to have a mother to care for him.

So Spike Ohtori held Kimiri's hand as she escorted him to Kyouya who waited for them. They arrived at the park as Kyouya was sitting on the bench reading a book.

"Kyouya!" she called out.

He looked up and smiled seeing his girlfriend and son getting along.

"I trust he was behaved for you, Kirimi!"

Kirimi placed her hand on his shoulder and nodded. "He was behaved, well much so. Spike could you give us some time to talk?"

Spike nodded and ran off to play with the other boys and girls. Kirimi sat down next to Kyouya and hugged his arm as he wrapped his arm around her. They appeared as a young couple, but anyone who knew they would have thought that something was not right. And it was just that.

"Haruhi didn't sign the papers," whispered Kyouya into her ear.

She snapped up from his arms and her eyes became wide. She was about to cry, Kyouya knew that from being married for over nearly twenty years.

"She refused to sign until she talked with Kemi. I don't see why she would wait. I already have you to keep me company!"

"But Kyouya, I want to be your lover not a thing that can be a side item! I want to be your only one. How can I be like number one, but number one never tells you want she feels?"

"Our feelings keep me up all night too. My heart tells it's not right but what am I to do? You can give me anything, and make me feel wonderful. Kirimi please just be at my side while I sort everything out. Haruhi makes me feel good but I don't want to leave behind what we share."

Kyouya wiped her tears from her face and kissed her gently on the cheek thanking his charms that he wasn't being observed by someone he knew or that she knew. Though Kyouya knew Kirimi intentions were as innocent as she, he knew that she had a big mouth, one that told many things. He continued to just hold her and watch his son have fun. He should have probably looked behind him after the scene as someone he knew did see.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: I'm writing this at like three in the morning on a school day, yes I know, I suck at life thus I write in the middle of the night. No just kidding, but im not about the time, I've just been sick and did this instead of homework! Don't do that, WARNING DO HOMEWORK!

Anyway here's the question for next time: Who saw Kyouya at the park?

This will answered not in the story but on private messages if you have it right or not! So please try! Also I'm updating 14 and 15 together!


	15. Hitachiin Manor

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or its character. This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hikaru was tired and was watching Tenko play his game. He knew that he was suppose to stay clear of the Ohtori family due to Haruhi but when she bangs at your door at two in the afternoon begging to talk, it is hard to resistant.

"Sop pose tha Kyo- ya would really care abot tha? (AN: he's eating something) I mean the man had no morals or hope!"

Hikaru listened as much he could but hearing the elder Ohtori women made him think.

"Tenko go play your game or do your homework!"

"I don't have homework, it's the summer break!"

Haruhi switched from the older to the younger and admired what he had done with Renge. She remembered when they had saw heaven after Tenko's birth and that he was fact that glued them together. Hikaru threw something soft at his son and grinned big as he shouted something.

"Haruhi, what Kyouya's doing, it means nothing! He won't actually love anyone but you. Hang on!" His cell phone rang once and his eyes widen at it. "Tono! He didn't!"

"Tamaki what?"

Haruhi feared what was happening to Hikaru's eyes so she grabbed the phone and saw that Tamaki had texted him.

"_Tamaki: Did you get the things solved with Kaoru and Tenko. Ive know that Tenko wasn't the father since the event happened at Ouran, but. . ._ He sent this? So it's not Tenko?"

"Tenko raped her, yes and I dealt with that, but to learn that my own brother had made an offspring was below him to do so. I was certain that he was gay and would never reproduce. Mother always told me that he was more girly than me!"

Hikaru stood violently and kicked his foot out. A cry came and they looked back to see Tenko sitting holding his knee.

"DAD!"

"Get up Tenko! I want you to go somewhere and do this! Shut up and do what I say, BOY!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Turning Hikaru on was not a challenge, it was not like Renge had much grinning to do. She was skating around the idea of having another child, but after the year long events that happened when Tenko was born it was more troublesome than she had really wanted. Renge thought that love was dumb but when Hikaru had actually fallen for her, she felt wanted and thus didn't run away or hid.

Hikaru turned burns to bubbles and turned everything better right before. She took her late flight to home and arrived on the estate to hear her husband's voice carrying through the house. Another female voice was with him, but Renge didn't worry about who that woman may be, as she trusted her husband. But to see the infamous Haruhi Fujioka sitting on her couch.\, she was certain she would lose it.

"I hope that your visit has conducted its full limit as I'm sure that it has. Never the less please leave now Haruhi!"

The other woman stood up and nodded leaving the room to avoid any other troubles from anyone. As she left, Renge turned back to Hikaru and smiled.

"Don't talk to her unless you have to. She's worth more trouble than anyone we know. I got this letter from Ouran about Tenko."

"Kaoru's been here, how could he have been at this?"

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin,_

_Your son, Tenko Hitachiin, has been charged with rape against Kemi Ohtori, daughter of the Ohtori heirloom. We know that legal precautions have been applied, however when waiting for the test results to provide in court, Kaoru Hitachiin confessed to being the father to said Ohtori. Your son's charge of rape will still trialed and will proceed as normal, however the expenses of having to pay for parental aid to Kemi Ohtori will henceforth be removed from his obligations. _

"So we still have to deal with that," asked Hikaru waiting for something to happen from Renge to show him that his son was free from the torment of what his actions. "Well I'll go get him and tell him it's not over yet."

"Hikaru," said Renge stopping him from moving much more. "Are you really in love with me?"

Hikaru gulped and turned back. His smile told her two things; either he was lying about what he was about to say or that he must think she is stupid to ask.

"Renge I've loved you since high school. I grew to love you and all your personalities! The only thing you have to worry about is yourself."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Takashi, what happened?"

"Haruhi left," said Mori to his small cousin. "I don't get it. She was ready to be mine!"

"Takashi what if she knew that her life is done with you. I feel bad for what I caused Kyou-chan and Haru-chan!"

Mori stared as his cousin left making him feel bad.

_I won't let her go!_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Here's the question for next time: Haruhi knows that her friends hate her and those who she loved, she has betrayed. What does she do herself to redeem herself of the pain?

HINT: Something that Kyouya has been fighting for in the last few chapters.


	16. Remorse

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or its characters. This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Save your kisses for me show how you must mean or so easily my loving. _

Kirimi looked at Kyouya's yearbooks remembering that she was once a child that was ready to love anyone that came to her. She listened to IMusic player as a new song played out.

_Save your kisses for me cause I don't want to be a summer love thing. _

She agreed with that. She didn't want to be Kyouya's side thing, she had told him from the start. Kirimi knew that his touch was heavenly and would make every girl daydream for months, but she was actually laying next to him on his and Haruhi's bed, where they had . . . had created those two children. She loved being wrapped in his arms late at night due to his wife not knowing of another girl residing there when she wasn't there.

_You wrap me in the color of your love; you must be an angel high from above. How can I be sure that you won't go? And what will be?_

A soft voice came from above her and there standing before her was Kyouya wearing his pajamas and looking quite dashing. She smiled as her music continued.

_Save your kisses for me show how you must mean or so easily my loving. Save your kisses for me cause I don't want to be a summer love thing. _

"_Are you gunna be there when I need someone? And will I always just be the only one?" _asked Kirimi placing the books next her.

_I don't want to have just another heartbreak; so tell me that your true ain't fake._ She often began to think this as Kyouya stayed out late on days when he was suppose to be at home relaxing. _ How can I be sure that you won't go? What will be? _She was certain he was out in clubs and bars, drinking and having a good time with his friends.

"Kyouya, when we began to see each other, did you think that maybe . . ."

"_One kiss, one love, one word,_ couldn't have changed my mind about Haruhi. She was the cheater. I legally am with you and that is finally what you wanted. You question your own picking."

"_Nothing more _could_ one night,_ or_ one dream, _could help. Please, are you _goin to save it _for_ me,_" she said, despite the fact that this was beginning to be bad. So she let Kyouya walk off to somewhere to calm her thoughts.

_Save your kisses for me show how you must mean or so easily my loving. Save your kisses for me I don't want to be a summer love thing. _

These words continued to ring in her head as she watched Kyouya leave without another word said. _Show me how you miss me, save your kisses for me cause I don't wanna be a summer love thing._ Kirimi laughed as the song ended and her own tears were failing her. They were lightly escaping and then her sobs were heard through the room.

Kyouya heard these and didn't turn back. He had told himself that this girl was only there for support and when he found someone that really meant the world to him; he would remarry and be happy for the rest of his life. But wasn't he beforehand with Haruhi.

Images of Haruhi and himself early in their marriage came to mind and he wasn't sure that he signing the papers was worth losing the mother to the two most important people in the world to him. Kemi and Spike were suffering, that much he had hoped to avoid. Kemi was a mother now herself and was learning that alone had her full attention, so to Kyouya, she didn't need an unworthy father. Spike had everything he wanted besides a normal life with his parents. They had never paid much attention to him but when Kyouya first got sick; he had many thoughts about his heir to his family name. He was certain that Spike would hate him one day for his actions now.

"Haruhi," he muttered hoping that tears wouldn't fail him too. "I'm sorry," he muttered to himself feeling that words couldn't express his thoughts at the moment. A pat came to his head. There was Haruhi smiling. Her smiles weren't fake. Nor were her bags that were lined behind her. The driver was standing near but he bowed taking a few bags away.

"I signed the papers, but that was after I talked with Hikaru. Renge came home and told me to leave so I did. I know that our former friends hate me, now. So I'll just leave."

Kyouya looked down ashamed of himself. Her voice told him that there was a hidden meaning to her words; he just couldn't figure them out.

"Excuse me; you can stop loading my stuff. I didn't really have much when I came all those years ago anyway."

The driver brought back nearly all the things he had take out and then Haruhi told him to just stay put. She said she could be the commoner that she had been. Finally she turned back to Kyouya who had just been standing there, letting her leave.

"I forgive you Kyouya and I hope you do for me," she softly cried to him waving a final goodbye to him.

"Goodbye Haruhi Ohtori," He cried inside.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Four years later_

Kyouya never remarried nor did Kirimi last much longer after Haruhi left. She also was quite a trouble when it was discovered that the multi-billionaire had gotten a divorce and was "with" a younger woman than his first wife. He hated Kirimi for her age and appearance. It made him seem like an old man wanting younger girls only for the image. After three years of Haruhi's dismissal, Kirimi left him for another rich man claiming that she wanted more than what he was given.

She wanted a child that would have the Ohtori name, and like hell Kyouya would say yes to that offer. She stormed out nearly one year ago and Kyouya had been lonely. His granddaughter was the only happy thing in the house. Kemi had finally gotten married to Kaoru, which had been interesting for him. His daughter marrying a former Host of Ouran, well he smiled at least. It had been awhile since he had for anything.

He walked the halls in his house feeling crappy. He missed Haruhi so much now. He wanted her back, but he wasn't sure where to look. She had transferred to a firm in America, and that was hard to believe as reports told him. She was a typical American worker, probably with a new family and new children. Anticipation that she would ever be returning was becoming less with each passing day.

As he stared at the recent reports, he made up his mind to go and find his wife – no his first wife. He sighed knowing that she was no longer his wife and prayed that she was alright.

"Dad! Are we going to America for another business trip?" called out Spike who had completed his last year at Ouran two months previous and like his sister was eager to explore the world with him.

"Yes, but this time we are going to look for your mother."

"But Mother left. Why go after her? Mother didn't want you to suffer her being gone," he said as they boarded the plane. "And what about Kemi and Becca?"

"They live in New York anyway; we'll just ask to reside with her and Kaoru until we find a place to stay. Now be quiet and relax."

They arrived at the airport to see Kemi waving her arm high in the air. Kyouya smiled at his daughter and son-in-law (that was still strange to him, but he promised he wouldn't kill him yet!)

"Kemi, how are you doin'?"

"Very nice," she said trying to keep a hold of her daughter that was wiggling at her side for the strange man to hold her. Kyouya smiled "Dad will you hold her a bit, I wanna get Spike's gift to him?"

Kyouya took the small girl from her and frowned as she was at him. The girl reached out for his knee and pinched him.

"OWW!"

The four year giggled as Kyouya wanted to punish her for the action but just laughed as he kneeled down to her.

"Becca, it's rude to pinch people. Besides you are an Ohtori and you're not a rude person!"

"Grandpa?" she said sticking her finger in her mouth.

"I am your Grandpa! Let's go find your mommy!"

Kyouya picked her up as well as his bag and noticed the weight change. _Damn what do they feed her, she's heavy! Well wait Kyouya, it's been awhile since you've carried a child in your left arm and a suitcase in the other. Remember, you!_

Kyouya remembered how much Kemi was when she was that size. _Guess I was wrong._

Kemi and Spike were talking in the limo ride to the apartment as Kaoru avoided the glare from Kyouya that was too similar to him. He had watching Kyouya interact with his child (his and _his_) but Kaoru learned from the small affection that he was giving Becca was in short a start from his sour mood of Haruhi's absent.

"Kaoru, do you know if Haruhi lives in the city?"

"No, I don't. I ran into her last week at the store but she was carrying a baby and was with another man," said Kaoru.

_Haruhi holding a child and with another man, well that's what you did_, cursed his mind.

"Was this man rich like us?"

"Oh yea! He's a business man that works on mainly operating art galleries in the city but I think he lives in the country. Haruhi didn't appear very happy either."

Kyouya nodded and thanked him. At least he knew she was safe.

A talk on the phone and a promise to meet at a gallery, Kyouya almost thought that his dream would come true to see her again.

"Hello, Mr. Ohtori, welcome to one of many shows I'm throwing but come on let's me introduce my children," said a thin man about thirty waving his hands in front of three girls and two boys.

"This is Gillese, Marina, Kelly, and my two sons are named Keith and George. Kelly and Keith are twins; isn't that cool! My wife was shocked at that!"

"My son-in-law is a twin but Mr. Johnson I have no meeting with your children to attend Ouran Academy in Japan but to discuss your employee, Haruhi."

The man turned smiling at him with a grin to boot.

"Haruhi, you say. Well she is not a mere employee of mine. She is the caretaker of my children. They are rather found of her. Especially Gillese and Kelly, they love her and her Japanese culture. Now what is your primary reason for seeing me today?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: Sorry for the big jump in the middle of the chapter. I deemed it possible for Haruhi to give up and now I'M WORKING TO GET THEM BACK TOGETHER. Yes finally after 16 chapters Kyouya wants his Haruhi back. But will anyone help him besides his family. (His family btw is Kemi, Spike, Becca, and Kaoru ~ since Kemi and Kaoru got married that makes Kaoru good on Kyouya's terms for now.)

Here's the question for next time: Who comes and interrupted Kyouya and Mical Johnson as they talk about Haruhi.

HINTS: Think of a family that had long since be gone and mad at each other (in the story I mean)


	17. Finally Hearing Those Words

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or its characters. This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You should know that I don't have much to gain from losing her once."

Mical Johnson was a man to his word on most things. He called for Haruhi to come and when she did, she screamed, shocked that the image of Kyouya Ohtori was seated before her boss.

Kyouya. Kyouya Ohtori. The Kyouya that had forced her to sign a paper stating they would never be together was there sitting. The Kyouya that had broken her heart and she had broken his. The Kyouya that had fathered two children with her and lived with her for nearly twenty years. The Kyouya that had made her fall to her knees and beg for forgiveness but to only have it come back and slap her in the face. The Kyouya that was her best friend since her graduation and Kemi's birth.

The Kyouya she knew was sitting in that leather seat before her boss with uneven hair, glasses askew, and his hair was really a mess – it needed a cut, his expression pained, and most of all he appeared determined about something.

"Yes, you called for me?"

"Haruhi do you know this man?"

Haruhi looked back and almost cried when he asked as she knew he would. She knew the answer to give but didn't want to admit to it. She was suppose to say no, nod and return to the children that were playing in the room across the hall. Kyouya's expression changed after the other man asked his question. His head was bent and Haruhi was sure that he knew the answer she was suppose to give.

"Yes, I do know him," she answered knowing her words as true. Her boss sat up right and slammed his hands on the table while Kyouya sharply turned in his seat and his eyes widen in refusal at her answer.

"However, he is someone that I wished not to see ever again. You see he divorced me for cheating, which I am sorry for but I know he wouldn't have forgiven me."

Mical came around his desk and went to hug her but before he could Kyouya was there do that for him.

"Mr. Ohtori, I must say that my reports on you were just a good as yours. My staff sure can get things from your company very easy. Now MOVE!"

A loud sound came from behind him and Haruhi hoped that he was not hurt when she knew he was. Kyouya was shot in the back once and he collapsed against Haruhi. Her eyes were in tears and memories of when he had first fallen ill four years ago.

"MR. JOHNSON, YOUR CHILDREN!" she screamed praying the children didn't hear their father acting so violently toward another. It was a lesson she had installed in them two years ago.

"THEY DON'T NEED A CHEATING NANNY! THEY NEED A MOTHER AND YOU WILL FIT JUST NICELY AS THAT!"

Mical grabbed for her arm and repetitively tried to grab for her clothing which were barely hanging on her body as it was. He grabbed her arm firmly and threw her against the wall as Kyouya began to rise from his shot. Mical began to kick Kyouya continuously until he had fallen again to the floor. The floor had blood to it after awhile. Kyouya was hurt and it was her fault. His breath was barely audible and Haruhi tried to reach to him, only to have the gun aimed at her for a moment.

"Now," he began but suddenly the door was knocked inward and from it came a loud outspoken voice that was oddly familiar to Kyouya and Haruhi.

"If you hurt one Ouran Host member, then you hurt every one of us!"

"Senpai!"

"Tamaki?" mumbled Kyouya trying to turn over after his fall.

"Mr. Mical Johnson you are not to hurt our friend Kyou-chan ever again. All he wanted was his wife back!" shouted out a tough Hunny his fist clenched ready to attack at a moment's notice. Mical was nervous, he had heard of the Host Club at some rich kids high school when he lived in Japan briefly but to see the aging Hosts in his office was certainly a shock.

"Well this is a surprise," he muttered.

Haruhi smiled at she saw her former friends standing defending her and Kyouya and everything they stood for. There was Tamaki, Hunny, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Mori. They stood so proud before them and Mical. And she was laying there hoping that this was just simply a dream that she had yet to wake from.

"Kyouya my friend how are you?"

"Shut up and get him!" urged Kyouya grabbing his friend's arm for support.

"Oh right! MEN GET THE SHOOTER!"

Hunny and Mori grabbed him by the arms while Hikaru and Kaoru took their own aim with their fist to beat the live crap from him. Tamaki helped Kyouya stand but he refused for the twins to attack the man.

"Why Kyouya-senpai? He wants to marry Haruhi! You want her back, DON'T YOU?"

"I do but not on this method. I don't need my friends to confess my heart but I do need her word that she will be mine again or not."

Tamaki turned him toward Haruhi and Kyouya reached out to her and fell to the floor as he walked forward. Haruhi ran to him and cried for his pains.

"Kyouya I'm sorry! Kyouya I sorry what I did to you! KYOUYA! PLEASE I WAS TELLING NO THE WHOLE TIME TO MYSELF, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!!!"

His eyes closed and he thought he would die lying in his lover arms finally hearing the words he had wanted to hear. Her lips were touching his and he felt the best feeling a man could feel when his was suffering and needed redemption. Haruhi was his again, and he wanted it that way.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: this was a great chapter to write because the Host Club comes to the rescue to save Kyouya and Haruhi! It would never happen in real life but they know that Kyouya has been suffering Haruhi absents. Even Mori and Hunny see that and stopped looking for her themselves.

There will be one more chapter after this so here's the question for the next: Haruhi and Kyouya are surprised by what from Spike?


	18. Remember When, Haruhi

Disclaimer: I don't Ouran or its characters. This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kyouya recovered just barely in time and was happily beaming as his family and friends that surrounded him. He was told by Tamaki that Mical was charged with attempted murder and that the children would be in the protective care of the American government.

Haruhi was beside him as he healed and when she wasn't, she was on the phone talking to Kemi or Spike. She appeared happily than at Mical's house. She was too thin by Kyouya's memory but she was happy just holding his hand. He was happy that she was.

"Haruhi who did I lose to?"

Haruhi smiled at him and said his name. "You lost to yourself. I was hoping you wouldn't come find me but you did and I'm thanking you for it too. Mical was too much like Tamaki and you combined. I told him about my friends from Ouran and he would laugh at them and say I was dumb to have done that but I didn't care. I wanted love and he gave it."

Kyouya motioned for her to pull out a picture from his wallet to bring to him. It was one that was taken ten years ago when Kemi was twelve and Spike was eight. It was them at an amusement park that they had attended with Tamaki and his family. Kyouya and Haruhi were smiling with both of their children.

"Remember when we were young and time seemed to stand still. We thought love was only there for a while; how we made Kemi and then I ran away. I remember when we married and gave everyone a change. There was joy and hurt early on, but do you remember when my father died and life was changed when yours died. We came together for an instance but did not the rest of our lives."

Haruhi nodded and added, "Dad always wanted me to be happy and I was with you." Kyouya chuckled and continued after moving his arm to have her sit next to him more comfortable.

"Remember when the sound of little feet wasn't music. And that we ran after them and were trusting to get the other. Thirty seemed too old but looking back it was just a stepping stone. From where we were and where we've been, didn't we say we would do everything again?"

Kyouya stopped for a moment and stared at her. He kissed her on top her head and held her close.

"Remember when we said when we turned gray and the children grew up, that we wouldn't be sad. That we'd be thankful for the life we had with them. But we would remember all those times. Each and every one of them; when Spike would blow up at breakfast for not having his bag!"

It was Haruhi's turn to chuckle. "I remember those times. And how Kemi would kick Tenko's ass every time he came near her!"

"Do you remember when I asked for you to marry to me twenty-two years ago?"

Haruhi nodded and cuddled closer and was oddly feeling like a young girl again as she had all those years ago. Kyouya wasn't any different. They were happy. They had each other.

Three years later they remarried and began to live again happily in the state of New York. They brought a house in the country and enjoyed late nights reading and having their granddaughter over until she needed more closet space for the clothing her father designed for her. Kemi and Spike would often come to visit after he had moved out to the city and lived as a normal young adult. Getting into trouble and all.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Spike Ohtori was getting tried of dealing with Dawn and not getting her affection. She had straight blond hair and bright blue eyes that sparkled fame to him. He was rich so he knew sparkles like that. He had met her at a restaurant that he went to apply at and got the job at, thus his misadventures in New York began. She was the cute waitress that trained him and he was ever so pleasing (for her training him that is!). He returned the next week for work and she was waiting with a book in her hand.

"Hello you read this in Japan right?"

"I read that when I attended Ouran Academy my third middle school year. They drilled that into us!"

"That's naughty to think of! You must have been a quiet one."

She smiled at him and he was smiling too.

"No I was the class president, so I was ranked first, just like my father."

"That wasn't what I said, though!" she muttered grabbing her apron and tying it behind her. Slowly they grew to like each other after Spike had spent most of time in the city with her. Kyouya noticed the charges to his credit card one day and asked why the restaurant was becoming his favorite place to be other than his apartment.

"There's a girl there. Her name is Dawn and she's cute," he admitted after returning from lunch one afternoon feeling guilt as he spend seventy dollars on his father's credit card to pay for _that_ meal.

"Spike you have three-hundred dollars collectively from the things you have brought for her. Now why are you doing it? You have good checks from your job."

Spike nodded and told the truth that he was trying to impress her with his money. Kyouya laughed and pointed at the painting of his family portrait.

"See that? Remember when we took that photo shoot at the old estate that Tamaki had arranged?"

Spike nodded.

"I told Kemi something there that I finally get to tell you. What makes an Ohtori is not what he or she does to be that, but what they are willing to sacrifice for the one=s they love. That is the last fact that you need to learn about the family. Now go get her and PAY ME BACK!"

Spike turned and ran out smiling that his father wasn't angered by his mistake of money and women.

Kyouya knew what his son was doing. He knew that he was in love like he had been. He even made the same mistake as he did at that age.

Kyouya smiled seeing that by telling no, he got what he wanted. That was a family that was glued back together by love and compassion, not abandonment of a mother or father that wouldn't talk or siblings that were separated by water. Telling no became something that Kyouya had told himself many times when Haruhi was gone. Telling no became something, which was a thing of the past. Something Kyouya smiles about to never say again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: This is the second to last chapter, I'm sad cuz its ending. This was a story that I had must thought into but had to change from what I wanted. I glad I got to finish this and post it! Thanks! The next chapter is more or less the end of this story for good.

Here's one last question for anyone who wants to try as I will posting an answers chapter for the chapters that had questions to them. The chapter will be posted with the next one as chapter 20.

Did Kyouya learn his lesson about family and friends always being there when he or someone else messes up?


	19. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't Ouran or its characters. This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A soft tug came to his arm as a he walked back to his seat.

"Rebecca?" asked Kyouya as he turned realizing that time sure does past quickly. After thirty more years of enduring his life he was finally a grandpa from both his children. He was a retired doctor and now he often watched over his grandchildren as they ran around the mansion. Kemi was a teacher at Ouran by now and Spike was a well known business man just as Kyouya had predicted of them. He wasn't just as youthful as his grandchildren thought he was.

Often they would want his to play with them in the park or to carry their clothing as they went shopping (which he would bring someone else for). Rebecca and Kaylee were the image of perfection to Kyouya and they were to eldest Ohtori grandchildren. They knew of their rich upbringing and proper ways to acts but never once did they full exercise these demands of "Grandpa Kyouya" which he ignored half of the time.

"Grandpa! I want this !" asked Rebecca holding up a magazine.

"NO I WANT THAT!" called out a dark haired girl that was closely similar to Spike's dark hair but had her mother's soft blues. Dawn as Kyouya had hoped married into the family and they nearly went through what Haruhi and he had, but lucky he watched his son closely.

Kaylee blinked at him and threw her arms up as Spike did twenty years ago, when she was born. She was the eldest daughter to Spike but not the only child he had gained from him. He also had a pair of boys that were three years apart from their older sister. Their names he often forget but the sixty some year old Kyouya might someday as Spike hoped, remember his grandson's names for once.

"Uncle Hikaru said that I would wear that dress to the premiere of Aunt Renge's movie that she produced! Mom said that I would be the star of the night if I wore it!" smirked Rebecca hoping to get a rise from the other.

"As if Kaylee would wear that! She doesn't wear dresses! Why the sudden change?" called out Kemi from behind the couch as she hid from her nephews who were chasing her and Kaoru. Kaylee came around the corner with a hand raised about to strike her when Kyouya grabbed her wrist.

"She is older than you so respect her for that Melly!" warned Kyouya remembering that Kirimi had once called herself that. He had forgotten her until Kaylee was born (she appeared much like Kirimi, long blond hair and light eyes) and he had began calling her that. At first Haruhi wondered why the nickname, but after a month long silent treatment, Kyouya caved in and explained what had really happened with Kirimi. She was shocked, yes. But she understood.

"Hey, Dad what would you say to a family photo next week? It will just be me, you, mom, Spike, and our lovers and kids! How about it Dad?"

Kyouya thought about it. It seemed like a good idea as long as Tamaki never found out. He smirked at the thought of Tamaki rising from the grave to see him at a family photo.

Tamaki and his wife died two years pervious from illness leaving their children and grandchildren memories that would certain last forever. He remembered how he had found out about his death and how it tore Kyouya up just knowing that he wouldn't be able to talk the idiot to chat for hours on end.

Hikaru and Renge were still happy married in Japan. As Kyouya knew they had another child after Tenko had graduated by mistake but still loved the younger version of Renge just as much (crack included!). Kyouya had received photos from them last months of their large family and of Tenko's child. Hikaru sure looked a lot like his grandson, but then again Tenko was his exact copy (stubbornness and orange hair to match).

Candece and her cousin Satsuni had started the National Kendo/Karate Organization in Japan after entering collage and reformed the art by storm after mastering their father's techniques. Hunny had died ten years ago after a sugar over-dose for over fifty years and that to anyone was the funniest thing in the world. He was laid in the glass coffin at his estate with his bunny lying in his arms as Bun-Bun had been the entire time during his Host years. Mori had lived this long as Kyouya knew but he had received a letter stated after thirty years that _I was sorry for taking your wife away ~ ._

Kyouya took this as Mori's dying wish; to tell him that he was sorry for causing him a divorce.

Kaoru and Kemi were happy than anything but Kyouya was getting the feeling that Kaoru was going to that point where he could not long hold a needle to sew. Kaoru loved the sewing kit that Kemi brought for his fifty birthday, but he didn't much use it until now.

"Grandpa, are you okay?"

Kyouya shook his head and looked around seeing the beaming smile of Rebecca and Kaylee. He stood up and breathed knowing that his time was coming.

"Girls, please leave for a bit. I wish for some private time."

They left and Kyouya turned to the window he had grown to love. Their large frame made of the finest wood to be best for his family. Kyouya's last wish had been fulfilled long ago at age thirty. He had told himself that by leaving false and revengeful feelings, it accomplished nothing but bitter emotion and haunting truths.

He removed his glasses from his face and placed them on the side table. He closed his eyes and let every memory that he had to wash over him as he began to leave his wife, his family . . . and his life.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"We are here today to honor Kyouya Ohtori for the person he was as a father, a husband, and as a man. He was not the one to speak over people or on people even. Kyouya was raised exactly as his father wanted with many expectations. He met his wife in high school and birth two wonderful, beautiful children that are survived by him.

"Kyouya is survived by his wife Haruhi, two children, five grandchildren, and one great-grandchild that he never got the chance to meet. He set the sun and moon to these people and he often wanted more than he got but dealt with everything as he needed.

"Today, we honor Kyouya by laying him back to our Earth to rest with Him as he would at a table ever so elegant."

There was quietness throughout the room but Kyouya was just so peaceful looking. He wore his glasses that Haruhi had bought with her to place on her deceased husband. His hair was combed properly and the sight of him made her cry even more. Kemi and Spike held their mother tight afraid they would lose her too soon since Kyouya was gone now.

"Mom . . ." cried Kemi with her and they (she, Haruhi, Kaoru, and Spike) placed Kyouya in his final resting place, next to Tamaki. There on his gravestone, it read _Best Friends with Tamaki Souh till Death came our way._ It was covered in roses that somehow were colored purple just for him. They turned back to the grieving former employees and friends. Everyone paid their respects to Kyouya and after awhile Haruhi left with her family to grief at home.

"You think Grandpa Kyouya can see us in heaven?" asked Kaylee.

"Of course, he can. He's Kyouya Ohtori. He's probably hitting Tamaki on top his blond head!" said Rebecca. She hugged Kaylee then they turned around before stopping after hearing a sharp whistle. They turned back around and nearly screamed at the sight they saw.

It was probably just a glare from the setting sun, but they could have sworn that there, by the gravestones, were Kyouya and Tamaki standing tall as ever. Then they were gone like that.

"Did you see that?" asked Kaylee.

"I don't know, but I know that Grandpa Kyouya knows we love him."

They returned to their Grandmother's side sometime later as the dying spirit of Kyouya rose to heaven and sat next to Tamaki and slap him on top his head as she had suggested.

_Such a smart girl! _He muttered to Tamaki as the other rubbed his head.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: this is the epilogue! SORRY THAT'S IT'S DONE!!!!!


End file.
